Summer Madness 2012
by kagome313
Summary: Three series done for the summer. Each series has a specific genre; attempt at Humor, Horror, Fantasy. !COMPLETED!
1. June 1

_**Title: Not My Usual Behavior!**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: The Matrix – June - #1**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: PG13**_

_**Genre: (Admin's Genre) Comedy**_

_**Universe: Non-Cannon**_

_**Word Count: 692**_

_**Summary: A recently celibate Kagome freaks out to her friend about what she'd allowed herself to succumb to.**_

_**Warning: Mild Language**_.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

I wish I could pace away this agitated memory conflicting my senses as I nibbled guiltily on my already short nails.

"You're seriously freaking out about this?"

My eyes that probably looked like saucers drifted towards my best friend, Sango. "Yes," I whispered shakily, "Yes I am." As she shook her head in wonder and amusement, I found myself pausing in front of her with my hands fisted against my hips.

Why was it so hard for her to understand my dilemma? It's wasn't something I usually do or generally see myself ever doing again…

Possibly…

No… _Definitely_.

Or maybe I shouldn't be so… No, no, _no_!

I shook my head to throw out the ridiculous notion – it was a onetime thing, never to happen again. Besides, it's not like such occurrence could easily happen again. "Anyways," I crooked out, throwing myself against the couch next to Sango. "I… I feel bad." I turned my head in her direction, looking at her through my long lashes. "I feel like a slut."

Sango burst out laughing – as if I needed more of that.

"It's not funny!"

"It is!" She giggled.

Slouching, I replayed the exhilarating event that happened no longer than five hours ago. It wasn't like I didn't enjoy myself, or wouldn't mind… doing it again. _Oh no_. If I had known him before I wouldn't have even wasted time playing coy – I'd have _catapulted _my fucking goodies at him.

Yeah – I'm blushing _again_, I'm sure of it.

Does having sex after… what feels like forever makes me revert back into a girl who has recently popped her cherry?

"You're thinking about it aren't you?"

I was pulled from my reminiscing by Sango's teasing voice that was sporting that infuriating knowing smile, which only

made me blush that much deeper. "Shut up."

"Ah – aren't you happy you decided to sleep in?" She went on, completely ignoring my command that was swirling with embarrassment. "Who would have thought you'd get yourself some post-birthday sex?" Clasping her hands in glee, she gushed over towards my tousle bed sheet half off my bed. "More importantly – the absent of your mom allowed you to…"

I groaned, instantly getting a flash of how I mounted the delivery guy and rode him like a professional cowgirl. I groaned even harder. "So slutty."

"No no _noooooo_!" Sango rushed out, throwing me that placating smile, as if I was a damned kid who needed soothing about the Boogeyman being unreal as she caressed my arms lightly. "Who cares if it was a simple delivery guy – the fact is, he was hot… right?" I nodded begrudgingly, my blush turning a darker shade of crimson despite trying to appear annoyed. "…And he was amazing, if I remember you saying – so what's the point in… Letting loose once in a while? Besides it's been a year since your Well functioned."

I gasped. "That is not true!" I spouted indignantly. "You know I have it."

"Huh?"

With shifty eyes, I leaned closer to her. "You know what I mean!" My hush voice broke over the ignored television.

"I'm not following."

I knew she wasn't following, but I'd be damned if I find myself spelling it out for her.

"The Matrix!" I gulped as I averted my eyes. "I bought it two months ago – don't you remember?"

"You mean the movie?"

"_Oh my gosh Sango_!" Throwing up my hands in frustration I walked away from her, over to my sinful bed. "That thing that goes_ zzzzzz_," For more effect I found myself hugging my frame as I imitate a mild seizure as I continued to make the 'zzzz' sound with my mouth.

After a few moments, I stopped with my hand on the drawer, looking over at Sango who pressed her palm to her lips, trying to stifle her laughter.

"Please tell me you did _not_ name your 'relaxer'," Maker quotation marks with her finger; she leaned forward with laughter erupting from her core. "_The Matrix!"_

My only response was a blush as a slowly removed my hand from the knob and took slow, easy steps away from the drawer.

"You are _insane _Kagome Higurashi!"


	2. June 2

_**Title: Unexpected**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: Something Wicked Comes This Way – June - #2**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: PG-13**_

_**Genre: (Admin's Genre) Comedy**_

_**Universe: Non-Cannon**_

_**Word Count: 670**_

_**Summary: Kagome gets a visitor on a rainy day.**_

_**Warning: Language**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Standing in the doorway with a look that made me look retarded, no doubt, I wished I had let the doorbell rang until this idiot choose to leave.

"Good day."

His deep voice held a teasing tone while he openly looked me up and down, his hair dripping from the downpour of rain.

"I don't remember ordering anything," Clearing my throat, I averting my eyes from him when he smirked, inching closer to me to for some unknown reason.

Goosebumps pricked my arms. And no – it was _not_ because of this idiot in front of me. I was simply cold and yearn for the warmth that my bed provided. Definitely not his warmth. Scoffing, I rolled my eyes at my thoughts. I'm really out of it.

Shrugging, he started towards me and instantly I backed away, foolishly giving way for his entrance in my house which only drew that smirk of his into a grin. Still choosing to be silent, he proceeded to shrug himself out of his leather jacket, reveal tone muscles beneath his fitted sweater. Ruffling his hair with both hands, droplets of water spilled on the carpeted floor. Not that I cared much for such a trivial thing. My ass was too caught up in his actions that seemed to be in slow motion. I swear this dude owned time itself. And did he really think ruffling his hair, flexing his muscles and giving me that intense look – as if he knew he had an effect on me – seem sexy?!

Because it _was sexy_. It really was… And…

Wait, when did he come_ right_ in front of me.

"I wanted to see you." His breath tickled my face and I swear my knees buckled.

"I…I…"

Grinning, he took an even closer step to me, which I mirrored with taking one back. I didn't want my weakness to allow him to do sinful and pleasurable things with me. I didn't!

Ok maybe I did.

_But he doesn't have to know that._

"I had fun the other day you know,"

_Thump Thump Thump._

My damn heart was embarrassing!

"I think you should go," I squeaked out, pressing my palms against his chest. "Yea you should…" My voice faded as I became hypnotized by the feel of him. The fuck… Did this asshole work out on a regular basis?!

Shuddering as I think about the way he had embraced me, I felt myself…

"I love it when you touch me,"

His lips were touching my ear! What the hell – this dude was as silent as death itself!

I reeled back as if his skin burnt me, whipping around quickly to get away from him. But the moment I turned away from temptation, I was greeted with the wall, slamming into it with such a force that sent me staggering backwards.

Darkness greeted me sadistically as I felt warmth envelop me.

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice as it jogged me back to consciousness

"No!" I groaned after a few silent minutes of watching him. I had to make sure this wasn't a dream or that he was absolutely not an angel. "You're too damn sexy!" Sighing in aggravation, he pouted as he chuckled silently.

"Is that so?" He mumbled, brushing his thumb over my lips.

"Fuck yea," I whispered automatically.

He pressed his lips gently to mines. "Really?"

I didn't even try responding to him. I clung to him like a starved child, deepening the kiss hungrily as he pressed himself against me.

After a short few seconds with my temperature on the rise, I pushed him away. "Now…" I squeaked out, trying to contain the butterflies. "Really," Pushing away from him, I walked up the stairs. "You should leave."

When I got no response, I looked behind me to see him grinning.

_That ass._

_Ugh!_

I rushed back to him, throwing myself against him as and stealing another, longer kiss before breaking it reluctantly with a sigh.

"Now."


	3. June 3

_**Title: Consumed With Weakness**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: Lethal Weapon – June - #3**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: PG-13**_

_**Genre: (Admin's Genre) Comedy**_

_**Universe: Non-Cannon**_

_**Word Count: 633**_

_**Summary: It was only a matter of time before she caved.**_

_**Warning: Language**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rushing towards my bedroom, I was quick to close it before going towards my drawer in desperation. I don't know why the hell that dude decided to pay a visit… Okay maybe I knew, but… I don't want to say!

I was completely content with the one night stand… one day stand – which ever, as it has been a week now. A week of yearning for something I worked so hard for! I promised myself I would prove my friends wrong, show them that I can endure without sex for an unspoken amount of time. And it was going good – especially with my Matrix to accompany at times.

Speaking of which...

"Aha!" I screamed in triumphant, gripping the purple object with victory.

"I'm hurt."

I damn near jumped off of my bed, looking up at the sex leaning against my door, which I'm pretty sure I closed. My hands flew behind me instantly, a blush gracing my features.

"I told you to leave."

He simply shrugged, pushing himself off of the door and marching towards me. "It's still raining pretty heavy out there."

I eased back, clearing my throat with my spheres averted off of him, not blind to the black vest he wore now that he miraculously removed his top shirt.

That asshole knew what turned me on, and he freakin' enjoy doing it!

"You have a car." I noted.

"I have a car." He states airily, coming to sit right next to me.

"So run to it, roll, hell fly for all I care," I screeched. "Just _go_."

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" He chuckled with a mock look of wonder.

"You wish." I spat, inching away from him.

"It came true." He grinned, leaning over to me and snatching my hidden hand closer to him.

I paled as he pried the object from my hand, even though I damn well put up a good fight! But his presence… His scent… _fuck_ – his _everything_ made me weak!

Stupid Kagome!

"This is interesting."

I watched as he pressed the button, bringing it to life with a light buzz. His eyes twinkled with mischief and I rolled my eyes at his immaturity.

"Give it back."

He ignored me, but I shuddered as I felt the buzz against my arm. He chuckled lightly when he saw me sagged more, before continuing his poking. He poked me again against my boobs, then my tummy… and yeah… _down there._

I was so caught up in the feel, unsure if I even wanted him to stop but didn't want to look that easy. I snorted. Asshole was just too fucking good.

I moaned loudly when he pressed it firmly at the juncture between my closed legs, pressing the button again to intensify it.

"I don't think this has enough power to ride you home."

"What would you know?" I got up with indignation, but felt my legs gave way as I crumbled to the floor with sheer pleasure.

"If you forgot – which I doubt – I have no problem refreshing your memory." He chuckled danced around me from where he sat above me. Turning off my Matrix, he threw it on the bed carelessly before easing down beside me. "…over and _over… and over again_." His whisper filled my core, sending and electrical need through me.

"Oh god…"

"I prefer Inuyasha," He smirked, bucking against me.

Pressing myself more into the carpet, I tried to calm myself and ignore his hand roaming my heated body. "Asshole." I mumbled, by now my eyes glazing over with unhidden lust while I nibbled on my lips as he continued teasing me with light touches and nips.

"I'll take whatever I can get." He teased.

When I felt the hook of his thump in my shorts I knew I was fucked.

_Literally._


	4. June 4

_**Title: My Life, My Banes.**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: Disturbia – June - #4**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: PG-13**_

_**Genre: (Admin's Genre) Comedy**_

_**Universe: Non-Cannon**_

_**Word Count: 694**_

_**Summary: Sango and Miroku ordered pizza while the both of them, including Kagome hung out.**_

_**Warnings: Language.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

I was too consumed with dismay to voice my anger towards my two friends, Sango and Miroku as they chuckled and make fun of me just because I wish to avoid temptation rather than slither in next to it with moans and groans of ecstasy.

"Wait, wait," Miroku chuckled out, turning his gaze from his girlfriend to me. "Did you actually name your vibrator _The Matrix_?" With the deadly look I was giving him, you'd think he'd quiver into a corner and shut the help up.

"After everything she told you, you only got that tad bit information?" Scoffing at his perverted gaze that just told me the idiot was picturing me doing it – I resist the urge to slap him.

"Pretty much so," He licked his lips, tugging playfully on the giggling Sango.

I love those idiots on some messed up level, even if they suddenly became the bane of my existence. But the constant teasing does nothing to ease my mind, nor does it help diminish my embarrassment! Aside from amazing sex… such sensually decadent acts that left me quivering. Oh gosh, just thinking about the asshole made me shudder with want. I bet this was his grand plan! Get me addicted to him like crack and then leave me to pulse with painful yet sexual needs.

"I'm such a masochist," I groaned in my palm just as the doorbell rang.

"That must be the pizza!"

When Sango passed me, brushing up against me unnecessarily – that lesbo – I felt something tickling at the back of my head. I knew that feeling!

Fuck me!

"Pizza huh?"

Before I could make my way upstairs and lock the goddam door this time, I came face to face with temptation itself. Even in his pizza uniform, his cap on back to front looked delicious! I wouldn't be surprise if his fucking fingers turn me on.

The blush says it all – _the memories turn me on!_

"Hello there," The twinkle in his eyes told me he was thinking about our latest escapade. Plural if you counted the amount of times we did it that day. I swear my house stank of so much sex I was surprise that my mom didn't think to cleanse it with biblical prayer.

Clearing my throat, I inched towards the hallway, trying to command my wonder orbs to stay off of him! When I made it to the stairs, I felt my radar going highway. Not good. Not good!

"Ignoring me?" He whispered, extending his talent tongue to run along my exposed neck line.

"I…" I turned around quickly. "You can't do that!" My command came out like a squeak.

"Do what?" He inched closer to me, and I staggered backwards, my pulse racing from the proximity.

Flaunting my arms aimlessly I pinned him with a glower. "_This_," I hissed, easing back once more.

His smirk made me melt; made me hot and all…_hot_. Without saying anything else, his succulent lips captured mines daringly, his eyes still glued to mines. The motherfucker knew I was so weak against him that denying him was as foolish as walking in front of a gunshot.

Just to prove a stubborn point I might have even considered the gunshots.

But right now… I had a severe case of weakness… Yes – weakness that made me stupid and propelled me to latch on to this male like a leach as we kissed like no tomorrow. Weak enough to insinuate the body connection this time as I pressed myself up against him, groaning deep into the battling yet lustful kiss.

When I felt his powerful hands – that brought me to so much shameful releases – against my ass, I jumped and shuddered, rubbing up against his growing erection.

I broke the kiss.

I hadn't notice how long his lashes were as they fluttered close. His lips showed the evidence of a well kissed lip and I had no doubt I was sporting the same look. My gaze traveled behind me to see the astonished look of my friends.

"Argh – _your_ fault again!"

I slapped him in embarrassment before rushing upstairs towards the attic as his chuckle faded in the distance.


	5. June 5

_**Title: Lunch Is Prepped**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: Naked Lunch – June - #5**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: M (or is it K+)**_

_**Genre: (Admin's Genre) Comedy**_

_**Universe: Non-Cannon**_

_**Word Count: 698**_

_**Summary: While Kagome prepares lunch, Inuyasha makes his way impatiently to devour it.**_

_**Warnings: Language.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

I paced the attic with frenzy, my hands grasping my hair as I mumbled incoherently. What was wrong with me? Why do I act that way around him, as if something possessed me?!

I groaned as stooped low, rocking back and forth with saucer orbs. "I'm so… so… _slutty_." I giggled at the insult I clung too, shaking my head in the negative as before rocking more urgently, this time side to side, and then back to back.

This was not the usual behavior of Kagome Higurashi!

What would my mother think if she knew I enjoyed rolling in the sheets on a daily basis every time she leaves the house?

"Kags, are you up there?"

My head snapped up at the voice of Sango's, wondering if I should answer her or trying to contain myself first. Hyperventilating, as flashing of Inuyasha ran across my mind – mostly naked – I blushed and rethought to answer her while I crawled over towards a dirty mattress.

"I'm going to burn in hell," I mumbled, my eyes still saucer sized while I continued rolling from side to side where I lay. "Yup, I love to fuck so much – Inuyasha in particular – that it's gonna be the death of me," Gulping from the image Inuyasha draws out of me, I wet my lips.

"Gosh I wish I could…"

_Argh!_

I buried my face in the mattress and screamed loudly, kicking and fisting the mattress in aggravation. Torn between the expectation and what made me feel good. So _fucking _good, I could live off of it!

His sweet milk and delicious sausage was all I needed, and even though I tend to get gluttonous, I don't mind going back for more until I'm sated. "For the moment," I snorted as my lecherous mind conjured up all the fun time I had with Inuyasha.

I licked my lips slowly, my hands unconsciously roaming my body slowly. First my neck, moving downwards in a light tickle towards my boobs and further down to the juncture between my legs.

A long guttural moan escaped my lips as I dipped two fingers into my core, surprised at how wet it was with just simple thoughts of that asshole. I bit my lips, wanting to feel more, wanting _Inuyasha_ to make me feel… but…

I was stubborn.

I sat up hurriedly, taking off my shorts and panties quickly before placing my hand back between my dripping core. With legs spread apart, I was able to enter with more ease, rolling my hips to meet my thrusting fingers.

"Oh yeah…" I moaned deep within my throat, using my free hand to rub against my swollen clit in sync of the image of Inuyasha I had above me. In sync with his powerful member thrusting deep within my welcoming core. "Right there," His grunts were music to my ears as I quickened my pace, rolling my hips to meet his invisible thrust. "_Right _there Inuyasha!"

I heard a deep intake of breath, but I was too far gone to even care while my actions increased, knowing that my end was near. I forced myself to keep my legs open as I shuddered with immense pleasure, tensing and un-tensing as wave of pleasures ripple through me.

Just when I was about to shatter into blissful nothingness, I felt my legs being spread apart more, felt the slight touch of _his_ tongue against my core before licking it deeply.

I gasped.

"Inuyasha!" I screeched, clasping my legs closed with Inuyasha between it.

I heard him yelp in pain from the action, but I didn't care – I shoved him with my feet… ok – _maybe_ I kicked him – before righting myself up. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

He didn't answer, just held his cheek in agony as he licked my essence from his lips.

Bastard is so fucking hot.

"Well..?"

When he righted himself up, he eased closer to me, spreading my legs on either side of his hips with a smirk tugging at his lips. "I was getting my lunch." When he winked at me, I blushed deeply.

But as he slowly undressed me, I realize I couldn't deny him his meal.


	6. June 6

_**Title: Modestly Just.**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: Psycho– June - #6**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: PG-13**_

_**Genre: (Admin's Genre) Comedy**_

_**Universe: Non-Cannon**_

_**Word Count: 630**_

_**Summary: Kagome shows her fierce and sadistic side.**_

_**Warnings: Language.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Where did you kids run off to?"

I ignored Sango while I descended the stairs with Inuyasha close behind me. Inconspicuous was my main goal, but that look gracing Inuyasha's face the exact opposite.

Not to mention the way he straightened his jeans that hung loosely on his hips. I sighed. Why was everything little thing about Inuyasha so goddam sexy?!

"I was just eating my lunch," He smartly voiced, sucking his thump finger before releasing it with a snap of his lips. "It was extra…._moist_,"

Before he could say anything, I socked him hard in the groin, pleased when he toppled over and rolled down the steps in front of me. "Well…" I stated, brushing my untamed hair away from my face. "What are you guys up to?" Stepping deliberately on the curled up Inuyasha, I walked towards my friends with a fake smile in place.

"Well…" Miroku started, eying my dishevel clothing closely. "We're having lunch – pizza…" He tilted his head to the two large pizza boxes in front of them. "Although they aren't that…_moist_," He chuckled when my eyes bulged open in shock.

"Miroku…!"

I slapped him upside his head, my cheeks becoming inflamed.

"Why are you so violent Kaggie?"

That innocent tone of Sango was too annoying. Especially when I just know she's just teasing me! I refused to look at them, grunting in response before leaning over for a slice of pizza.

"Ah ah!" Miroku slapped away my hands, then watching his palm with a wide grin before looking back at me with wiggling brows.

"Fuck you," I mouthed silently, the blush traveling down my neck slowly. "Don't you _dare_ say a word!"

"What?" Sango chipped in. "That you were playing with yourself?"

"_Right there Inuyasha…!"_ Mocked Miroku, his head thrown back in fake passion as he pushed his hand between his legs, rolling his hips goofily.

Sango giggled.

"You guys are sick," I spat, folding my arms angrily as I glared off into the distance.

"Oh lighten up Kags," Miroku settled down, grinning widely at her. "We know you're enjoying yourself so just loosen up."

"Yea – it's not like we'll judge you or think any less of you."

"I still hate you guys." I whispered, eying Inuyasha as he sat next to me, his hand instantly drapping around me. "And why are you touching me?"

"You weren't objecting five minutes ago."

His scream of agony resounded in the house as I punched him three times repeatedly in the balls.

"How do you guys know Inuyasha anyways?"

"Well he's Miroku's friend," Sango spoke up, giggling when Miroku shifted from Kagome's powerful fists. "It was my idea to set you up with him actually."

"I see…" I cut my eyes at them. "So you threw me into the lion's den?"

"Technically," Inuyasha strained out. "You were the one who insinuated our first kiss… that led too –…" His face paled as he looked at Kagome's raised fist.

"I dare you to continue," She narrowed her eyes at him. "Say _one_ more thing and I swear to God –…"

"You wouldn't dare," He whispered, cupping his manhood protectively.

"You guys met earlier than planned," Miroku added, chuckling at the subdued Inuyasha. "Not my fault you guys hit the sack,"

"I'll kill you," I promised slowly, leaning forward to take a slice of pizza from the opened boxed. I watched Miroku as I did this, daring him to interject me.

"I love it when she's angry," Inuyasha whispered, rubbing his palm up and down my leg, moving inward closer to my core.

I took a huge bite of my pizza, listening to the music scream passing Inuyasha's lips when I punched him once more. Just for the hell of it.

I smirked at Miroku, who gulped.

Sango giggled.


	7. June 7

_**Title: The Tricksters**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: The Entity – June - #7**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**nre: (Admin's Genre) Comedy**_

_**Universe: Non-Cannon**_

_**Word Count: 699**_

_**Summary: Kagome tricks Miroku with the help of Sango.**_

_**Warnings: Language, minor w/w**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

So the position I'm in wouldn't technically make me seem like the straight arrow in the bunch. I mean with the way Sango and I was tangled in each other's embrace with our tops off, exposing our bras?

Yeah – not very convincing.

Unless you peg me as a bisexual – or bi-curious… whichever.

Though the real irony here…

Miroku fist pump both his hands in the air, his head raised to the heaven with a wide grin slipping his visage in half. "I knew it dear lord," He murmured, opening his palms as he prayed. "I knew it –_ I fucking knew it_!" Jumping up and doing a kidding dance – the one like in the ballet movie called_ Flash_ or something – he shook his head as a little glee of whimper exploded. "THANK YOU!"

Snapping his up to us, he paused in his actions, resting his hands on his hips as walked seductively towards us – which in all honesty made him look gay. "What do you lesbos have to say now?"

I had the good grace to blush, clinging closer to Sango with a soft whimper in embarrassment. "Why did you call him?" Looking up bashfully at Sango, I blushed deeper when she cupped my visage.

"I didn't call him babes," She kissed my nose softly, "I swear…"

"Now hold it right there!" Miroku spoke up, his eyes twinkling with delight as they shifted from his girlfriend to me and back. "I did not come to check up on my girl – worried _sick_ – to find her in such a compromising position!" He rested his head in his palm, sniffling before looking back up at us. "I am so _hurt!"_

I watched him as he turned his back on us, fanning himself as he tried to contain his tears. Sango was about to speak up, probably in some form of apology but his sudden twirl with a loud clasping of his hands shut her up instantly.

"How could you girls think to keep this from me?" He walked closer to us, dabbing tears from his eyes. "Did you think I'd…_object_?" This time he broke out in a salacious grin, kneeling closer towards us with those twinkling orbs of his.

Of course he'd like these sort of things! His name was Miroku for crying out loud! And if _Hentai_ was his middle name, I wouldn't be surprise in the least!

"Now I'm all for sharing," He whispered, the happiness coating each words. "The Lord God Almighty spoke of sharing… And how much it symbolizes _caring_. And if I have to share my loving Sango just to show how much I care…" He puffed out his chest – slapping it for major effects – "Then so be it!"

"Miroku…"

"No – it's quite alright my dear,"

I rolled my eyes; he has_ got_ to be kidding me!

"Dear?" I turned to Sango who smiled in return. "I… I didn't mean for us to get caught like this – I should have listened to you and stayed upstairs."

"Wait," Miroku giggled. Yeah, he actually giggled for a good minute with his hand hiding his teeth has he hunched over with giddiness. "Did you spend the night here Sango?" Eying the both of us mysteriously, he 'tsked' after a while. "My…" He wet his lips… "No wonder I couldn't get a hold of you."

"I'm sorry –…"

"No," He held up his hand at Sango. "No need to apologize for I, Miroku knows how important it is to please God," He stood up slowly, as if in slow motion. "I, Miroku will not disobey God and become uncaring!"

"Miro…" I blushed deeply, "You're embarrassing me!"

He smiled. "Gomen dear _lesbo_." He giggled again.

I blushed deeper before turning to Sango, "Can I have a word with him for a bit?"

"Sure, I have to hurry home and wash up anyways," She winked at me.

Miroku burst out laughing. "I'm to be alone with… _her_?" His thoughts didn't go unnoticed.

Sango flashed an annoyed look, but it totally flew by him. "Do have fun with him Kags," And before leaving, with her shirt in her hands, she eased down and gave me a deep, opened mouth kiss.

"Oh _hallelujah_!" Miroku groaned.


	8. June 8

_**Title: Payback's A Cat**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: Cat People – June - #8**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: PG-13**_

_**Genre: (Admin's Genre) Comedy**_

_**Universe: Non-Cannon**_

_**Word Count: 698**_

_**Summary: Kagome punishes Miroku, and Inuyasha gets his unexpected share.**_

_**Warnings: Language.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Miroku sat studiously in front of me with his head tilted downward with a slight look of terror flashing in his orbs. "I'm sorry Kagome."

Turning my nose up, I hugged my cat closely, with a soft 'hmph' releasing from my throat, Buyo snarling in response. "You better be!" I declared, taking a closer step to him, where he inched back in response and terror, his eyes glued on Buyo.

"I swear, we were only helping; it's been so long," He mumbled, a lecherous grin touching his lips. "We figured if we hooked you guys up then something good could happen."

I blushed slightly. Man, how right could he be? Shaking my head to keep on track, I eyed the small red scratches decorating his once clean visage. "Is that so…?" She drawled.

"Yes!" He stressed, his hands flexing with agitation. "I had no idea you would have met him _before_ the time planned," Looking up, he tried to tamper down a grin. "Nor did I ever expect you to dish it up so easily," Chuckling with a of his head, I saw the way he looked me over… as if he was_ pleased_ with my carefreeness… _pleased _at my display of such looseness.

I rolled my eye with annoyance because he was right… because I was acting out of character, and I did enjoy it… _so fucking much_. But that didn't mean I had to enjoy the route to it.

"Buyo," I sighed out my cat's name, loosening my grip as he fell to the floor silently.

"Wait Kags _– wait_!" Miroku whispered desperately, reeling back as the cat stalked towards him. "I… I said I was sorry!" I saw his horrified gaze clashed with Buyo's twinkling orbs. "Please…" Crawling backwards over the couch, Miroku kept a close eye on Buyo as he distanced himself from him.

"I accept your apology," I smiled sadistically at him, before looking down at Buyo who now looked at her expectantly. "Buyo is another thing," As my smile spread into a grin, I watched gleefully as Miroku rushed away from her, with Buyo wobbling to keep up behind him.

When I heard a strangled scream from Miroku, I couldn't help the soft giggle that erupted from me. It served him right for doing what he did. And the only reason I let Sango off was because I was also happy to meet Inuyasha. A stupid grin touched my lips as I thought back to Inuyasha and the many times we met up.

I sighed blissfully.

But _someone's_ got to pay, and…

Breaking out of my train of thoughts when I heard the doorbell that conspicuously drowned out another on of Miroku's painful cry.

As if God himself was smiling down on me, I was greeting with the asshole I've been getting buck wild with for the past couple of weeks. My sense tingled expectantly, knowing what was usually about to be served.

"Ready to go?" He asked his infamous teasing grin.

Before I could answer, Miroku came in, throwing himself against the wall as he tried to pry Buyo off of his visage. "You shouldn't have come here dude," He screamed out like the pussy I know he was, just when Buyo snarled at him.

Inuyasha laughed in confusion. "Are you really getting owned by a pussy cat?"

"This is a fat fur ball demon from hell!" Miroku cried out loudly, reluctantly accepting a clawed-slap from Buyo.

I watched as Inuyasha shoulders shook with an upcoming storm of laughter as he walked closer to the defenseless Miroku and Buyo. "This fat thing can't possibly be that bad." As he ranged in even closer to Miroku and my cat, I folded my arms expectantly.

One thing I knew about my chubby cute Buyo, was that he hated being called_ fat_.

Buyo paused with a clawed paw on Miroku's neck to peer at Inuyasha quizzically. When Inuyasha leaned closer to Buyo, laughter sparking his eyes, Buyo mewled angrily before jumping off of Miroku and latching itself onto Inuyasha, scratching him relentlessly as Inuyasha tumbled backward with a scream of horror.

"_Thank God_ you're stupid Inuyasha!" Miroku breathed with relief, gingerly touching his brushed visage.


	9. June 9

_**Title: Speedy Much?**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: Mortal Kombat – June - #9**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: PG-13**_

_**Genre: (Admin's Genre) Comedy**_

_**Universe: Non-Cannon**_

_**Word Count: 544**_

_**Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have their first real argument.**_

_**Warnings: Language.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

As I sped down the road towards our first outing, I couldn't help but glance at him for what seemed like the hundredth time since he got into my car. How much more of a pussy can he be from a simple scratch from a… pussy?

I giggled at the irony.

His glare hushed my outburst but a whisper of a smile still played on my lips. "When's the silent treatment going to end?"

My only response was a flippant grunt before he turned his gaze back out the window. Was he seriously going to get mad over something so trivial? It wasn't my fault that he called Buyo fat! I scoffed at his childishness, speeding down the road with silence of my own.

"Great, now I'm gonna die because suddenly got her PMS?" He chuckled darkly.

I ignored him, pushing close to eighty along the relatively scant road, easily overtaking two vehicles.

"Would you slow the fuck down?" He barked suddenly, "I actually like to get to the beach in one piece!"

I snapped in his direction. "That'll be hard to do, considering the number you got from a pussy." Snorting as I ignored his protestation, I turned up the music.

"Slow the fuck down!" He barked, easing over towards me, his eyes blazing with anger.

I'd had enough of_ his_ sudden PMSing! What kind of guy throws a fit like a drama queen who's nail suddenly broke?

"Slow down!"

"Shut up!" I snapped, "Your ass don't get to talk," Cracking a sadistic smile I watched him for a brief second, relishing in his panic as the wind slapped against us, "Pussy," I giggled.

"Why don't you slow down, so I can show you how much of a pussy I am?"

"Aww…did you forgot you already showed me?"

Giggling when he growled in annoyance, I almost swerved off the road as he got closer to me. "Slow the fuck down will you?"

"Or what?"

"Dammit Kagome – just slow down!" He shouted, "Why you gotta be such a bitch?"

"Why you got to be such a pussy?"

"Fuck off, and fuck you!"

I shrugged.

"Slow down."

"Apologize first?"

He grasped his head in frustration as his glare bore holes in me. Did he think I was kidding? Because I was far from joking around. I'd be damned if I let some idiot who allows a cat to get the better of him call me names.

"If I apologize, you'd slow down?"

I didn't answer him for a few long seconds. Mostly because it felt like a bargain – pfft, I don't care if it was _actually_ a bargain – his ass was just too temperamental. Don't know why I even tolerated him.

I giggled suddenly as my mind flashed to his naked body.

Right, right… Of course there was a _valid_ reason.

I heard him sigh before settling back in his seat. "I'm sorry for calling you a bitch," He reluctantly murmured. "Now would you _please _slow down?"

Turning my head slightly to look him in the eyes, I smiled sweetly just after taking over a truck.

"No," I breathed, pushing a ninety now.

"Argh – you _bitch_!"

Another round of insults and curses faded as the sound of a siren caught my attention.

"Oh fuck."

"_Exactly."_


	10. June 10

_**Title: The Green Monster**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: Overboard – June - #10**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: PG-13**_

_**Genre: (Admin's Genre) Comedy**_

_**Universe: Non-Cannon**_

_**Word Count: 605**_

_**Summary: A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do to feed that hungry monster.**_

_**Warnings: Language.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

I resisted the urge to puke as I desperately tried to tune out the laughter of Inuyasha and that bitch ass cop who I'm pretty sure was writing down her number and deliberately tucking it into Inuyasha's pants pocket.

Did the bitch not see me here? Did she not stop to wonder if we were an item? Or was she that stupid to see pass the sexy idiot in her visual distance – which I'm sure isn't that good! Excluding Inuyasha's looks because everyone knows he's a fine species to behold – stupid… but fine nonetheless.

"I'm sorry to hear about your aunt,"

I rolled my eyes at her fake condolence. Yeah, sure Inuyasha was probably saving my but from a horrific ticket but if it meant whoring himself to the likes of this harlot, I'd probably take fifty if my patience didn't break and kill her.

I released a calming breath when he walked away from her, walking towards me with a wink before disappearing in the car to look for something. Naked picture to satisfy the needy cop? I shrugged before I eased over to her.

"Your brother is so sweet!" She gushed, tugging a small piece of paper in her breast poket.

My left eyes started to twitch.

"Yea – the sweetest," I strained out, folding my arms as I scooted closer to her. "I'm so glad you seem to be accepting – he's had it pretty rough growing up." Sad face for effects in place.

"What do you mean?"

Gasping – as if I was actually shocked – I pressed my hands to my mouth, "Oh you didn't realize?" With shifty eyes, I started to shake my head with regret. "I shouldn't… Oh gosh…I…I…"

"No, it's okay… Don't freak out."

Sighing softly, I eased away from her filthy touch. "It's just that… He's… he's gay," I looked behind me to make sure he wasn't in hearing distance. "Such a sad story you know; growing up in the church and all… Also because his types are those old, repulsive fat dudes," I shuddered at the thought. "I never once judged him though – oh no, I would never! – But… with others – especially because he kept getting caught – …" I leaned over, my hand cupping my mouth, "He's a bit_ retarded_," I breathe, "He's had a hard time added with such a thing."

The officer reeled back with disgust, her orbs widening as she looked from Inuyasha to me. "He didn't seem…"

"I know…" I whispered, patting her arm softly. "He feels the need to be that way – get with beautiful girls," Smiling sardonically I blinked quizzically at her, "He's… He has… Well…" I trailed off.

"What?" The petite officer rushed out, gripping my arms suddenly as if the knowledge depended on her stupid existence.

"He feels the need to punish the female race."

She smiled softly, a light shrug in place as she watched him near them. "Well I don't mind with a hottie like that… Hell he can punish me twenty-four seven for all I care."

"No honey," I whispered tragically, a hand grasping hers as I patted it soothingly.

"He has aids."

When she pulled her hands away from me, as if burned – I swear I never saw someone moved so fast in my entire life! Hell if she wasn't a cop, I'm sure she would have gotten pulled over for such reckless driving!

Laughing loudly, with my hands holding my side, I couldn't stop the sudden scream that strangled me as Inuyasha picked me up from behind.

"Aids huh?"

"_Yes."_ I snapped with a pout, glaring off into the distance. "The finest aids of all aids."


	11. June 11

_**Title: We're Contaminated. **_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: Jaws – June - #11**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: PG-13**_

_**Genre: (Admin's Genre) Comedy**_

_**Universe: Non-Cannon**_

_**Word Count: 680**_

_**Summary: If he has it, then obviously she has to have it too**_

_**Warnings: Language.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

I stood with an erect posture next to my car with Inuyasha practically breathing down my face as he glared ominously at me. Snorting flippantly, I folded my arms with an upturn of my nose at him.

"Care to tell me what the fuck that was all about?" He breathed out, taking another step closer to me.

His body temperature soothed me so good, yet so bad at the same time – but I had to keep focus. If he was actually _mad_ just because I saved him from that harlot then he had another thing coming!

Especially if he _actually_ didn't want to be saved.

"Nope." I breathed out.

Dropping my arms, I inched away from him to get in the car, but he blocked my path, a sudden grin touching his lips. "I know what's up,"

My mouth opened slightly when I noticed the little dent in his pants. "If it's not your dick, then you don't," Grinning back at him, I pushed him away and hopped in the car, starting it up as he came in next to me.

"Yeah, I definitely know what's up,"

That grin of his needed to be slapped off – with something stronger than my hands. But overall, I was glad when he didn't made any move to indulged in his ridiculous theory as we sped down the road to the dock where _he_ was going to buy me ice-cream!

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

It's been over an hour and he still couldn't get rid of that grin? What was his jaws made of? Steal?

As I ate my ice-cream in silence, I couldn't help but wonder what his theory was… Nor could I stop the little jealousy in me that kept creepy up every time I saw a girl checking him out, or him checking out a girl. What the fuck was wrong with him?

Hadn't he received enough foot to the shin to learn his lesson?

"That dude is watching you," He grinned wider – I was sure his jaws were going to crack right then and there.

"As me if I care."

"Ah!" He sighed loudly, signaling for the dude to come over – who stupidly actually did! Who does that? Can't he see we looked like a couple?

Or did this motherfucker think we were siblings? Maybe he was related to the cop bitch.

I glared at Inuyasha.

"Hey there," He pulled up a chair for the fragile looking guy. "Have a seat – sit, sit." He cajoled, before leaning over towards the guy. "You are _so_ cute," He 'tsk'd' like a slut, drawing closer to the guy that I simply had to quirk my brow.

"Um…Tha-thank you," The poor guy stuttered out.

"I realize you were eying this girl – ain't she a beauty?" Waggling his brows at the guy, I watched as the stutterer blushed. "Funny thing though,"

Looking up when he suddenly paused, I couldn't help but narrowed my eyes – especially when Inuyasha sighed dramatically. "She has this _thing_," Sighing tragically, I felt my mouth going loose with stupor.

"Inu – .."

"Shush," He caressed my arms lightly. "It's okay baby," He pinched his lips in, closing his eyes with a shake of his head. "It's… _O_…Kay!" Then turned back to the boy. "You see – I'm gay."

He exhaled as if the simply phrase took away a heavy load. "I'm as gay as they come, but I fooled this beautiful creature into believing that I wasn't…"

"Um… Sorry?" He turned to me, sorrow shining from the depth of his green orbs! "That must have been - …"

I cut him off with a raised of my hands. "Shut up," Turning to Inuyasha I hissed at him. "You too!"

"Honey – it's okay," He furrowed his brows. "I'm sure he would still ask you out even though you have aids!"

"Wait – what?" The boy spoke up, and I seriously would have cussed him out if my mouth wasn't hanging open on the floor.

"_Aids_, dude – the finest aids of all aids."

Inuyasha grinned and right then and there, I wanted to smash his jaws in beyond repair.


	12. June 12

_**Title: Two Can Play**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: First Blood – June - #12**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: PG-13**_

_**Genre: (Admin's Genre) Comedy**_

_**Universe: Non-Cannon**_

_**Word Count: 700**_

_**Summary: That invisible boundary has been overstepped**_

_**Warnings: Language.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

If someone was to ask me what happened to me, the moment I launched myself towards Inuyasha on the dock, plastic spork pressed threateningly towards his throat, I'd simply tell them to go fuck themselves.

"Are you freakin kidding me?!"

He chuckled. "_Heeeelp_," He screeched, feigning horror with his arms above his head.

I pressed the spork closer to his neck. "You'll need it when am done with you!" Shocked and anger coursed through me. "Why would you say that?"

"Um…Excuse me."

I snapped my head up to look at the cute boy, albeit, stupid looking, but cute all the same. "What?!"

"This is… um…"

I narrowed my gaze in his direction, wondering if his name was stutter or something. Ignoring him out of impatience, I got up from Inuyasha to brushed myself off, cutting my gaze at the nosy onlookers.

"She gets testy at times," Inuyasha chuckled, easing up on his elbows. "It's a side effect of aids – rare – but an effect all the same."

"I'll show you side effects," I gritted out, walking on his legs to get to my belongings, noticing how the guy eased back from me. "Fuck is wrong with you?" Rolling my eyes at him, I eased closer to him while he mirrored my actions in the opposite.

Inuyasha's chuckle only rose in volume.

I ignored him as I looked at the idiotic boy before me, my annoyance sending a surge of boldness inside of me. With that, I thrust it forth and grabbed the guy by his collar, drawing him closer towards me. Without further notice, I crushed my lips against his, using his shocked gasp as a chance to explore his mouth.

Goddammit, the idiot can't even kiss!

No longer than five seconds, I felt strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me away from him, smiling with satisfaction as the guy's lip started to shiver, his eyes glazing over with tears.

"What the hell is up with you?!" Inuyasha shook me as if the answer to his question would fall out.

Ignoring him as my gaze stayed locked with the tearful guy, I started laughing uncontrollably. "If you didn't know – aids are easily attracted through kiss." Puckering my lips together and making kissing noises, I winked at the now crying dude.

"Welcome to the club."

His only response was a shuddered intake of breath as more tears spill from his eyes before running off like a little bitch down the dock.

I sighed.

"Why the fuck would you kiss him!" Inuyasha screamed, drawing back my attention to him.

What a greedy, greedy boy he was.

"Would you like if I go around kissing everyone? Is that it?" He narrowed his eyes at me. "Or are you just interested in hurting people.

I quirked a brow; how the fuck could I hurt him when he was practically throwing himself at Ms. Harlot Cop!

"You don't see me blowing up every time you touch a girl or fuck her… or whatever!"

Inuyasha snorted. "That's because I _don't_, ever since I met you."

I pinned him with an incredulous look. "What does that mean?"

"Apparently to _you_ it means nothing."

As he walked away from me, I felt like the cheese standing alone as he literally – and I'm telling you – _literally_ walked up to a random girl and kissed her!

As if I'd be dealt a stab to the chest, I turned couldn't help watching him in stupor, my mind turning to mush as our eyes were stuck together, right up to the point until his lips departed from the girl.

The girl who was currently blushing like an asshole as she watched Inuyasha with that look of wanting to be fucked.

Before walking off from the act, I walked up to the couple, glaring angrily at Inuyasha as the back of my throat began to tickle. "You're despicable," I whispered before slapping him hard, enough to bruise his lips.

Turning around, I heard the woman gushing with worry as she told him that he was bleeding.

"Dammit I forgot to tell you!" I turned back and smiled sweetly at the girl as she looked at me expectantly. "He's gay…_and_ he has aids."


	13. June 13

_**Title: Fake It All**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: All Dogs Go To Heaven – June - #13**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: PG-13**_

_**Genre: (Admin's Genre) Comedy**_

_**Universe: Non-Cannon**_

_**Word Count: 671**_

_**Summary: Kagome's in denial… and she's angry.**_

_**Warnings: Language.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Grumbling under my breath, I looked out at the sun as it sank beneath the sea, as if it was mirroring my once happy mood earlier today! As if it was saying "bye-fucking-bye to your happiness Kagome!"

I snorted – how I wish I could gut the sun at that very moment.

"Well, I'm officially 'the aids' dude,"

Jumping slightly from the sudden break of silence, I looked over my shoulders to see Inuyasha with his hands shoved in his front jeans pocket, the wind carrying his hair about him in a silent twirl of dance.

He looked so beautiful right now…

… Yes, and very, _very_ fuckable.

"Good to know," I cracked a smile, turning back my attention to the departing sun. "At least you didn't make someone cry,"

"Oh I'm pretty sure I made some girls cry," Coming next to me, he peered down at me, his gaze intense.

"Stop that," I shifted from him.

This whole atmosphere was beginning to feel… different.

"You know you're the biggest bitch I've ever come across?"

Silence was the only thing that exited my lips as I gaped up at his intense eyes, wondering if he was here to fuck me over more – not literally – or throw some more insults my way. Either way, neither of the two options seemed too appealing.

"Well now you know why I like it on my knees." Without waiting for a reply – mostly because I know I was about to jump his ass and send him to an early death – I decided to head back to my car and get the hell out of dodge.

But his light grasp held me firm.

"I'm not done talking to you."

"_I'm_ done taking your insults!"

"As if your ass is innocent with the shit you be telling me," Pulling me closer to him i had to notice then and there how amazingly beautiful his eyes were, especially under the rays of the same sinking sun that seem to take more to Inuyasha!

"Not my fault when you're so fucking annoying!" Snatching my hand out of his grip, I pivoted to continue walking away from him.

"It's funny how you're the only one who thinks I'm annoying." His voice was right behind me as I neared my vehicle. "Know what they say about that?"

"…That I'm good at seeing through people?"

When I opened my car door and sat in the driver's seat, I couldn't pull the door close from his firm hold.

"Close," He grinned, easing down towards me with his breath tickling my neck. I felt his lips graze it before kissing my ear lope softly. "But I was leading more to the part where you like me,"

Going completely still at his voiced thoughts, I couldn't stop the sudden heat that flushed my form. His knowing smile did nothing but aid in a darker flush!

"That is as ridiculous as saying the Sun rises on the east!"

"It doesn't make it any less real," He chuckled. "Besides – the sun _does_ rise on the east."

Screaming out in frustration I twisted my form, bringing my leg up and kicking him away from my car. "Shut up, shut up, _shut up_!" Slamming the door close and locking it before he regained his balance, I screamed out an _'argh'_ with added aggravation before starting up my car.

His teasing chuckle only added to my irate as I circle out of the parking lot, but I was force to halt in my speeding when I saw Inuyasha ushering a dog out in my path. What the hell was this asshole up to?!

The screeching noise of my tires alerted everyone in close vicinity, and I was deafened by a loud bang followed by a yelp in pain.

One would think I hit the idiot, but if I hadn't notice him throwing himself on the ground, face down as if he was dead – I'd have probably shit my pants… and maybe live with regret for being in denial.

Only if I hadn't.


	14. June 14

_**Title: Exposure**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: Graveyard Shift – June - #14**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: PG-13**_

_**Genre: (Admin's Genre) Comedy**_

_**Universe: Non-Cannon**_

_**Word Count: 697**_

_**Summary: It's finally someone else's turn to learn about Kagome and Inuyasha**_

_**Warnings: Language.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I cannot believe you did that!" I screeched as I sped down the road with a very pleased and annoying Inuyasha sitting in the passenger's seat. "That girl wanted to call the cops!"

"I know," He shrugged, "But she didn't."

"Only after telling her not to like a thousand fucking times!" Gripping the wheel tightly I was appalled by the mere realization of how much Inuyasha was _fucked_ in the head.

Reaching my house in record seconds, I was thankful for the darkness that indicated my mother's absence. I hurriedly gathered my bag before jumping out of the car and waiting for Inuyasha to get out so I can lock up.

"Aren't you going to help me?"

I looked him up and down, already halfway up the steps. "Hmm..No."

I heard him sigh before leaning over with a painful moan as he gripped his shoulder with one hand. "I think I feel a sudden pain coming on…" He moaned, flinching each time his touch the areas he claimed were hurt.

"You wouldn't…" I breathed.

"Oh I would," His eyes flashed mischievously. "And I have a few dozen of eye witnesses I can contact," He jangled his cell tauntingly at me.

Giving in – just this once – I went to him, to 'aid' him up the steps with reluctance. "You are my soul bane."

"Do I consume you?" He breathed, kissing my neck as we ascended the steps. Pulling me closer to his form I couldn't deny how consumed I was, in every which way…

"I need to open the door," I squeaked out.

Ignoring me, he pressed me up against the door, his lips attacking my exposed neck. "I hate fighting with you," He mumbled, "But it's such a fucking turn on when you hold your ground."

Mewling in response when he rolled his hips against my rear, I couldn't control my body as I pushed back against him. His response was a delightful groan.

"When did you realize?"

Not even wasting a breath to such an evasive question, I felt his lips spread in a smile against my neck. "Earlier today with the cop…"

"Oh…"

Turning me around, he cupped my face endearingly. "This feeling you have," He kissed my lips chastely. "It's mutual… I hope you know that."

I had my mouth open in a silent 'o', because I would have never expected this sort of outcome – especially with the way we started off like starved rabbits. "You are lying…" I squeaked out.

He rocked against me and I buckled – thankfully he caught me with a chuckle.

"I wish I was."

"Oh Oh!" I started up, "So it's like you _don't_ want to like me huh!"

"For crying out loud Ms. Complication!"

I jumped as another voice broke the silence, clinging to Inuyasha while we both searched the darkened courtyard for the owner of the voice.

"Whose there?!"

I heard shuffling behind the bush at the end of my house, and saw a petite form revealing itself. The figure was wearing dark clothing with a large hat atop their head so it was difficult to identify the intruder.

"Ack!" I screamed, "A theif!" I started off, breaking away from Inuyasha and running away.

"Hold up Kaggie!" I paused at the nickname. "It's_ just_ me!"

Hesitantly turning around, I came face to face with my own mother who had her phone lights on, aiming at her visage. "I've been trying to look for the spare keys, but…"

"You scared me!"

"Uh-huh," She grinned knowingly at me. "And who might that hot guy be?" She whispered loudly, as if Inuyasha wouldn't hear – seeing that he was closer to her.

"He's…Um…"

"Omo – is he gonna give me grandbabies?!" She gushed, clasping her hands in delight while waggling her brows.

"_Mooom!"_

"Good evening ma'am,"

Rolling my eyes as she giggled like a school girl at Inuyasha, I watched her swat him idly before telling him to call her mom while she smartly felt him up.

"We're leaving!" I hitched out, pulling Inuyasha out of her vice grip.

She cleared her throat with a wide grin.

"Fine – don't come back without that bun in the oven – preferably two or more!"

"_Moooom!"_


	15. June 15

_**Title: The Inevitable**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: Forbidden Kingdom – June - #15**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: PG-13**_

_**Genre: (Admin's Genre) Comedy**_

_**Universe: Non-Cannon**_

_**Word Count: 700**_

_**Summary: No more barriers to separate their feelings and actions.**_

_**Warnings: Language.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

I couldn't… No matter how much Inuyasha cajoled me with his sweet, sensually generated words and touches, I just _couldn't_ find the willpower to peel myself off of the passenger's seat. I swear my knuckles were so white from the grip I held steadfast to that I was positive they'd break off.

"Why are you so embarrassed?!"

_Why? First off, you know how I feel – without me even having to say blah! Also… Also… It just is!_

"I'm _not_," I denied, resting my head against my raised knees. "It's just…"

I felt him smiling against my arm where he pressed his lips against, sending delightful trails upwards to coax a deep, slow kiss.

I felt the blush rising. Everything was so _different_! Each movement was as if he was screaming to me how much he liked me – and my response bled the same thing. I was okay with the unknown – free even… but now?

I scoffed.

Now… The fuck's out!

And its slapped right there for not only us to read, not even the grandbaby deprived mother I have, but the whole world! I could already hear the teasing tones of our friends and I knew that wasn't going to tamper down the bubbling embarrassment threatening to erupt from my core.

"You're so cute," He deep chuckle sent a warmth throughout my body and I couldn't help but smile deeply at him before pulling him back in for another kiss.

"You're cuter though," I pouted.

But then mentally slapped myself. What. The. _Fuck_? Did suddenly liking someone automatically make you say mushy things? Because I'd like to customize my out shit!

With my mental battle, I was growing weaker by the second as Inuyasha continued dominating my lips slowly; shifting my gooey body to his while he dragged me closer to the edge of the seat. I instantly wrapped my arms around his shoulders, allowing him to drag my form against his body, my legs wounding around his waist instantly.

"Ah," I gasped, breaking the kiss to press my forehead against his. "I like you."

"I know."

I blushed deeply. "Still." Wetting my lips, I kissed his chastely. "I like you."

He smiled n nudged me into another kiss. "Then you have nothing to fret over."

As he started walking towards his house, I instantly started to panic. My heart beat accelerated as I tried to pull out of his grasp. "Wait…I…I forgot something…!"

"Later."

I opened and closed my mouth repeatedly, trying to figure out how I'll get out of this situation. I don't know why I keep freaking out but just the thought of finally entering Inuyasha's home for the first time seems so… wrong on so many right levels!

It's as if saying this was the last step.

Go on Kagome – show 'em what you have.

And do boy, how badly I actually want to.

When Inuyasha stepped into the house, I stopped him in his tracks when I gripped the door frame frantically. He tugged and tugged – as if I was the rope for tug-a-war!

"Stop joking Kagome!"

"I don't wanna!" I screeched, my whole body engulfed in crimson at this point. "It's so… It's too tempting!"

"So what!"

"Nooooo!" Finding strength I knew I never had, I was actually making progress when I felt my head passing the door to reach outside. My legs hung loosing as Inuyasha's grip on my waist was steel.

"If you come freely, I promise to try that thing," He shouted, reluctance swirling with his promise.

I paused, a huge grin splitting my face. "Really?!"

"Argh!" He released me and I jumped outside, my whole frame shaking with excitement. "_Yes_!"

My eyes sparkled with delight. "Would you… Would you let me use the whi –…"

Before I could finish, he held up his hands to silence me.

"Everything!" This time it was his time to blush.

Although, as I rushed inside the forbidden home and into his waiting arms, I wondered if he was blushing with anticipation or anger to the thought of giving in to my… fantasies.

"You're lucky I like you."

"I am," I grinned, attacking him with open mouth kisses at the same time. "I really am."


	16. July 1

_**Title: Unspoken Knowledge.**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet # : Girls Nite Out – July - #1**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Admin's Genre- Thriller/Horror**_

_**Universe: A/U**_

_**Word Count: 699**_

_**Summary: Kagome takes Kikyou out for her birthday – though things don't go as planned.**_

_**Warnings: None**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kagome smiled encouragingly at Kikyou, her dimples deepening when Kikyou started nibbling on her bottom lips – a habit she was known for since they were young.

"You don't get to refuse," Kagome spoke up, just when Kikyou furrowed her brows. "It's your birthday so order anything you want."

"I _would_," Kikyou grumbled begrudgingly, "But everything is so _expensive_!"

Giggling softly, Kagome pulled the menu from her friend's grip before signaling for the waiter and placing their orders – much to Kikyou's objection.

"At least let me pay half!"

"Nonsense," Smiling even brighter, Kagome scooted closer to her friend, a peculiar look donning her features. "Now that, _that's_ out of the way," She mumbled, gingerly touching Kikyou's cold hand. "Care to tell me what's really bothering you?"

Kikyou sighed loudly, easing away from Kagome's touch to fiddle with her manicure. She didn't answer.

"Kiks…" Kagome whispered, reaching for her hand once more.

"Inuyasha dumped me this morning."

Even with the noise floating around them, Kagome felt the silence starting to suffocate her. She wet her parched lips slowly, her brows furrowed with an unknown emotion. "…On your _birthday_?"

Kikyou chuckled, though it felt cold and heartless. "Now you know why I'm not in the mood."

"I didn't…"

Suddenly, Kikyou's big brown orbs looked up into Kagome's cerulean spheres, making her apology hitched in her throat. "How could you?" She whispered – once again, her voice sounded cold and detached. "It's not like you knew…"

"I… I didn't," She mumbled, confused at Kikyou's sudden change. "I'm sorry,"

"You are?"

Before Kagome was could open her mouth to comment, the waiter came over with their appetizers and beverage.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

After dinner, Kagome and Kikyou stood outside of the restaurant, their jackets hugging their frame closely to stop the November's coldness. Throughout the evening, Kagome couldn't help but keep her focus on her friend, perplexed as to why her mood changed so suddenly. She understood why she may have felt down and detached – Inuyasha breaking up with her on her _birthday_ was… heartless. Not to mention the fact that they'd been dating for over four years now.

"It came as a shock, you know?"

Kagome jumped slightly at Kikyou's confession while they strolled down the road. "Hmm?"

"The break-up." She clarified. "I didn't see the signs," Sniffling suddenly, she bowed her head deeply. "I have no idea what I did so wrong."

"Did he tell you why he broke up with you?"

"Yes." Kikyou began nibbling on her bottom lip once more, her arms folded tightly to her frame. She used her shoulder to wipe the icy tears rushing silently down her visage, all the while avoiding eye contact with Kagome. The last thing she needed was pity – it was bad enough that Inuyasha himself decided to dish out to her… She didn't need it from Kagome – _especially_ Kagome.

Clearing her throat, Kagome kept her eyes on Kikyou as she mirrored her actions. "…And?" She pressed softly, though a hint of eager poked at her word.

Her breath fogged in front of her as she sighed loudly. "I'm lonely," She choked out, her tears consuming her even more. "I've never felt this lonely in my life."

"Kiks…" Stopping in front of her, Kagome embraced her friend tightly. "Don't say that – I'm always here for you."

Snorting heartlessly, Kikyou didn't return the hug. Instead she pried Kagome's arms from around her, holding her in place. "Are you?" She suddenly seethed, her grip on Kagome tightening in its hold. "Are you really going to be there for me?"

"_Owwww_…" Kagome tried to pry her arms out of Kikyou's grip but she only tightened them her eyes as cold as the winter's air around them. "You're hurting me."

Scoffing, she looked at her incredulously. "I didn't know it was possible."

"What are you…"

Leaning forward so her lips could kiss Kagome's ear, Kikyou sighed shakily.

"_I know_."

When Kikyou eased back to see Kagome's face, she smiled cruelly before releasing Kagome and rushing backwards, out in the street. Kagome rushed out towards her, but an upcoming bus made her pause, and by the time she continued walking, the last thing she saw was Kikyou disappearing into the darkness.


	17. July 2

_**Title: Sudden Agitation.**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet # : The Fog – July - #2**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Admin's Genre- Thriller/Horror**_

_**Universe: A/U**_

_**Word Count: 692**_

_**Summary: Kagome becomes edgy as she makes her way to the subway.**_

_**Warnings: None**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Shocked and confused at Kikyou's action, Kagome rubbed her bruised arms idly as she gave one glance in the direction Kikyou had disappeared before turning down the opposite road. Her mind began replaying the words of her friend, perplexed and intensely intrigued.

What exactly was Kikyou trying to tell her?

Even if Kagome was to know the answer in itself, she still wanted to hear it directly from Kikyou's lips. She just had to hear it clearly to make sure she wasn't paranoid.

Breathing harshly through her nose, Kagome grasp her hair with a shake of her head, her high heels clicking loudly on the damp pavement along the lone, foggy alleyway.

"This is ridiculous," She breathed, hugging her form once more as she increased her speed, intent on reaching her home, if only it meant she could take a hot shower and relax in front of her favorite show until sleep consumed her.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

The methodical way the pipes above dripped made her hair stand on edge. She felt exposed for some reason, which only pushed her to reach the end of the alleyway. Why was the alley suddenly so long? And what was that chilling awareness clawing at her rational thinking?

_Clank. Clank. Clank._

Gasping suddenly, she whipped around, her hair slapping her as she looked behind her. All that greeted her was the grey smoke filtering from the ground, cloaking the whole alley in an eerie envelop.

"Hello?" She trembled out slowly, her bright orbs scanning the vacant alley for any sort of movement. "Is someone there?!"

She heard the clanking noise again, and her breathing accelerated as she slowly backed away. Wanting to run but felt like it was a foolish idea, she gripped the edges of her coat as her lips trembled.

No one answered; the only noise that struck her was the taunting clanking of an object that deafened her. She gulped suddenly, her eyes as saucers…. And then – everything became silent. No more _clanking_, and the faint_ dripping_ sound faded in the distance the more she continued dragging her feet backwards, closer to the opposite side of the alley.

Kagome clutched her chest tightly, exhaling loudly as her eyes fell close. As she began to laugh softly for her momentary paranoia, she turned around to continue her journey only to bump into a solid form.

A loud screech echoed in the night as she fell from the force of the bump, scrambling to her feet as she backed away from the male before her.

"Lady – _Lady_ would you quit that!" He held his ears from her ongoing screech, cursing under his breath as he glared at her. "Geez – you drunkard rich idiots need to stay home!"

With that he hurried away from her, the fog eating up his form.

"Way to go Kagome!" She admonished, a sudden laughter bubbling from her throat. "Way to go," She laughed out louder than necessary.

As she made a clear getaway from the alley, she rushed down the subway's steps after watching her wrist for the time. There was no way she was going to miss the train and be subjected to some perverted cab driver at this time of the night.

Skipping the last two steps, Kagome rushed towards the waiting area for the train, noticing how scant it was. She shouldn't be surprise though, considering it was almost midnight during the week. Most people were probably already in bed. Her mind rewind back to Kikyou as she continued down the walkway idly, wondering if she was already home safely. She decided – once again – on calling her, figuring that some alone time would do her friend good.

When she suddenly paused to fish out her cellphone, the soft clicking nose made her freeze in her actions. She knew it was stupid to be on edge, and she honestly didn't know why she was all of a sudden. Relief washed over her when Kikyou came into view suddenly.

"Kik –…"

The blank gaze of her friend made her words tumble back down her throat just as the sound of the train in the distance pierces the night.


	18. July 3

_**Title: Unwilling To Go On**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: A Walk In The Clouds – July - #3**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Admin's Genre- Thriller/Horror**_

_**Universe: A/U**_

_**Word Count: 698**_

_**Summary: Kagome is confronted by an enigmatic Kikyou**_

_**Warnings: Death, brief body parts and blood…**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

As the smile fell from Kagome's lips, she began walking closer to her friend, but stopped short when she noticed Kikyou was walking towards the back seat, away from her. She glanced down at her vibrating phone, noticing the familiar number before pocketing her cell and turning to Kikyou.

"I thought you were already on your way home," She tried, stepping closer to her as the train's cry neared them. "Where were you?"

"Around…Thinking," Kikyou sighed, fishing out her own cell to scan through it.

Suddenly hearing the loud sniffle, Kagome rushed over to her friend, sliding into the seat next to her. The moment she peered down at her friend's phone she sighed softly, not in the least bit surprised that Kikyou was gazing at old photos of her and Inuyasha.

"You need to stop doing that to yourself." Easing over to take away her phone, Kagome paused mid-stride when Kikyou's blank gaze froze her in place.

Her blood ran cold with the sudden look she was receiving as her throat ran dry, afraid to voice her concern and queries. Not being able to take the scrutiny, blue orbs drifted pass her friend, finding the cloudy fogs more interesting that the sudden change of her dear friend.

"I'm sorry," Kagome suddenly said, but the noise of the train passing them drowned out her sudden apology.

"Aren't you lonely?" Kikyou breathed, her fingers gingerly touching the picture of Inuyasha as he hugged her close from behind.

There was a pregnant pause. Kagome didn't know how to answer her especially since Kikyou knew she lived alone in the city so she could be closer to her job. If she meant living arrangements – then… she suppose yes would be the rightful answer.

"Aren't you?" She repeated, or rather demanded suddenly, causing Kagome to jump beside her from the growing malice in her voice.

"Why… Why do you ask?" She squeaked out, pushing herself up into a standing position as she hurried over to the yellow line, awaiting the train that sounded from the distance. This time she shoved her gloved hands in her coat's pocket, tapping a foot impatiently for the train.

"Living a lonely life…"

The sudden whisper next to her ears made her shudder with an unknown feeling and she looked to her side, wondering why Kikyou was as silent as the night all of a sudden.

"With friends, it makes it all better," Kagome smiled uneasily, stepping past the yellow line as she saw the lights of the train nearing.

"But it's so hard to find good friend," Kikyou came out next to her, stepping ahead of her and facing her. "Good friends that you can trust…friends that won't _betray you_." Her smile chilled Kagome beyond explanation.

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

When Kikyou suddenly grabbed both Kagome's hand by the wrist, pulling them upwards with a strength not even Kagome could comprehend, she smiled even wider, her eyes sparkling with delight.

"Don't you already know?" Kikyou tugged at her once, and Kagome felt her heart beat leap towards her throat. "Well…?" Tugging her once again, Kagome felt herself leaning forward as Kikyou's form tilted backwards.

"What are you doing?!"

"Aren't you lonely?" She eerily whispered once more, the train's line blinding them even more.

Kagome tried to tug her back away from the train's path, the fright tugging at her heart uncomfortably as she frantically looked at the smile displaying on Kikyou's face. "You're scaring me!" She cried hysterically, refusing to believe the futility in her tugging.

"I'm lonely," Kikyou blankly stated, digging her nails into Kagome as she slowly turn her head in the direction of the train, her heels already over the edge, forming a sort of grip to keep her in place.

"_I know_," She giggled, and in the next breath, the train slammed against her form with a loud splat.

Kagome screamed pierced the night as blood splattered against her. Looking down with fear-stricken eyes, she pried the arms off of her with shaking force before crumbling to the ground beside them in a shaking heap.

'_I know'_ echoed ominously, just as the train slowed to a stop for her.


	19. July 4

_**Title: Forget Me Not**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: The Wizard Of Oz – July - #4**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Admin's Genre- Thriller/Horror**_

_**Universe: A/U**_

_**Word Count: 697**_

_**Summary: As Inuyasha comes to aid Kagome; she finds herself hallucinating.**_

_**Warnings: None**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"There wasn't really a need for you to come down here detective," A stout man declared, wiping his brow with the back of his hand, a gloomy expressing casting a veil over his visage.

Ignoring the cop, the dark haired male walked passed him, his jacket flapping behind him as he rushed towards the lone female who sat huddled up against the wall in the far corner, her form shaking like a leaf caught up in a storm.

"Kags…" He whispered, gingerly touching her arms, but drew back quickly when she flinched away from him.

"She… She just…" Her eyes shone with such an unspoken fear as tears trickled down her visage as she rocked back and forth stiffly. "…She …. She…" Her voice broke as another sob shook her even more before hugging herself even closer, the jacket she wore long forgotten a few feet away from her.

"It's okay… _shhh_," He whispered, scooting closer to her but refraining from touching her. "It's going to be okay…" As he wet his lips slowly, his violet orbs drifted over to the covered body parts, his throat suddenly itching him.

"She said she was lonely," Kagome whispered, looking up into violet spheres with hurt and regret. "…How could you do that to her; today of all days?"

Not having a response to that, and feeling even more like shit simply because knowing that Kikyou basically killed herself over the breakup that he initiated made him bow his head in shame.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called softly, tears falling even more from her ocean depths. "…It's because of –…"

"Not now Kagome," He crooked out, sighing loudly before looking up into her eyes. "Not now."

Sighing she nodded her head in silent agreement, looking down at her clenched fist before lifting her gaze towards the cleaning crew as well as officers around and about.

When she looked over to the covered body part, she saw an image of Kikyou's face rushing towards her, her smiling expression taunting her as it neared her. Kagome scooted backwards in fear, but the wall behind her prevented her from moving forward.

As that image swirled towards her, the giggle growing more malicious and eerily, the bubbling up of a scream erupted from her throat, and she could do nothing but hold her head low, grasping her hair in her tight fist as I _know_ repeated ominously about her.

"She knew… _She knew_!" Kagome screamed until her shouts turned into murmurs as the face slowly faded, though the taunting voice, that taunting laughter, the taunting expression – the taunting _everything_.

"Calm down Kagome," She heard Inuyasha's voice whispered soothingly, a hand of his easing around her quivering frame.

She flinched out of his touch, shaking her head constantly as her murmurs became a stream of incoherence.

"Detective, is she going to be alright?"

As Inuyasha looked around at the worried faces surrounded him, he nodded stiffly in dismissal. "She was her best friend." He forced out softly, his eyes catching a glimpse of a limp before shifting uncomfortably. "And…" Sighing as his throat contracted painfully, he blinked rapidly to halt the tsunami. "Someone… dear to me…"

Said man bowed deeply, his face crinkling into pity and sorrow. "My condolences," With one final nod, he departed.

Turning to the still shaking Kagome, Inuyasha touched his palm to hers. "Let me take you home."

Pulling slowly from his hold, she nodded once with a loud sniffle. "She said she_ knows_." Opening her eyes very slowly, Kagome looked up to Inuyasha but froze suddenly.

"Kik…Kikyou?" She gasped, her eyes narrowing as if unsure of who or what she was looking at. "Is… Is that you?"

All she could see was a head, as Inuyasha's body was blocking everything else. It made it look like Inuyasha had a second head against his shoulders. Her friend's teasing smile made her blood run cold, but the coldness in her eyes was what froze her to her spot. And then those words…

They drifted off of her lips like rolling ice, clashing against Kagome's form with delight. The last thing Kagome remembered hearing was the last words Kikyou spoke before her death.

_I know._


	20. July 5

_**You are about to view content that may not be appropriate for minors. **_

_**Title: What's Going On?**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: Jeepers Creepers – July - #5**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Admin's Genre- Thriller/Horror**_

_**Universe: A/U**_

_**Word Count: 699**_

_**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome silently blame themselves while unexplainable things continue to happen to Kagome.**_

_**Warnings: Language**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

The ride to Kagome's complex was soundless, but that didn't help to eliminate the suffocating feeling that clouded around them conflictingly.

With one hand on the steering wheel, Inuyasha had the other placed against his lips, rubbing them with worry and regret. The shock of Kikyou killing herself affected him far more than he was willing to let on. And the fact that she did it on her birthday – the same day he foolishly and carelessly broke it off with her – made him feel lower that dirt itself.

_It's my fault_, He silently admitted, his eyes misting over with tears of regret. If he wasn't so caught up in his own world, and selfishly thought of his own happiness then maybe he could have approached the topic with a better understanding.

"It's my fault," Kagome whispered, echoing Inuyasha's silent thought. "I was selfish… I… We…" Looking over towards Inuyasha who refused to face her, she couldn't help the trembling of her lips, wish that this whole day could stop and rewind… rewind back to this morning… rewind back to when…

She sighed.

"There's nothing you could have done –…" Kagome's snort made him stop mid-sentence.

He snorted as well. Even he knew that was a load of bull.

"Did you know in a few days it would make sixteen years since we all knew each other?" Shaking her head at the irony, Kagome's eyes glazed over as she thought back to their younger days, when Kagome was the new kid and Kikyou befriended her, and then _forced_ Inuyasha himself to befriend her.

The lights zipped by in a long line of beams, reflecting off of the windows as Kagome's focus went in and out towards the scenery. Even with the windows up, and the heater on, Kagome still felt chilled and she vaguely wondered if this coldness would cling to her until it consumed her very soul.

Maybe it should – it couldn't be as bad as the suicide of her best friend.

Again, she sighed, her eyes drifting up to Inuyasha as he discreetly brushed a free tear from his violet orbs. With a sad smile touching her lips, she was glad that even his shell couldn't prevent such an act; especially since she knew he really cared for Kikyou.

Constant thoughts of her late friend made her hair stand on end, but shaking the feeling away – for the umpteenth time, Kagome rubbed the back of her neck this time and almost instantly she jumped in her seat, sitting erect and away from the seat, her face almost kissing the dash board.

"I just felt something," She frantically muttered, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"It's probably your hair," Smiling despite himself, Inuyasha flicked a gaze her way. "I always tell you that your hair's too damn long."

In any other situation, Kagome might have given him a retort of her own, seeing that his hair was longer than hers – but the uneasiness refused to give her such a privilege. "No… It's not that…" She looked around slowly and accusingly as if someone was playing some sick joke on her. "It felt like… It felt like…" Furrowing her brows in concentration, she turned her back to Inuyasha and looked between the small space of the seat and the door.

A loud scream burst from her throat as she literally jumped out of her seat and over to Inuyasha, making him lose control for a few long seconds as her scream of terror continued.

"What the fuck, Kags!" Trying to gain control of his vehicle, Inuyasha steered off road and onto a bumpy dirt track.

"I just saw fingers!" She cried, her whole body trembled like a washing machine gone bad. "They were long and bloody…!" Clinging to Inuyasha as she sputtered out a ridiculous description, she felt some fingers – maybe even the same reaching up in her hair and caressing her like a mother would her babe.

Turning around hesitantly to face the window of the driver's side, Kagome came eye to eye with a pair of cinnamon doe orbs that had mixture of blood trickling into them.

Her orbs turned larger than saucer before she hyperventilated.

She screamed.


	21. July 6

_**Title: Get A Hold Of Yourself!**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: Untamed Heart – July - #6**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Admin's Genre- Thriller/Horror**_

_**Universe: A/U**_

_**Word Count: 700**_

_**Summary: She knew… and even in death, their conflicting hearts still rages on.**_

_**Warnings: Language**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Inuyasha jumped out of his car, rushing towards Kagome's pacing form that held her hair in a vice grip, her eyes screwed close as she mumbled incoherently into the darkness.

"Kags!" Inuyasha called, grasping her by the shoulders and giving her two hard shake. "_Kags! _Look at me!"

"I can't…!" Kagome whispered shakily, her voice almost like an echo. "I…I…"

"What is it?!" He pressed, worry drifting from his lips.

"Kik - …" Her voice broke as she screwed her eyes closed even more. "She's …." Wetting her parched lips she ran a palm over her visage, refusing to voice her ridiculousness for anyone to hear – especially Inuyasha.

"I know it's hard right now," He whispered, drawing her closer to him. "I'm shocked too – and it's… hard," He gulped tucking her head in the crook of his. "We both lost someone very close to us and… and…"

"It's our fault," Came her muffled confession, followed closely by a sniffle. "If we weren't –…"

"Don't start with that," He cut her off harshly, easing back slowly to look at her worried face, her eyes still stubbornly closed. "Don't ever regret what we have," He clarified.

"But –…" This time her eyes flew open and all the hurt, worry and love clashed within her, swirling in her orbs as they fought for dominance. "She said she knew Yasha!" Kagome cried, her hands wounding around his waist to grip his clothing. "Those were her last words: _I know_!"

The whole time she spoke, he shook his head in denial, knew that it was impossible for Kikyou to be suspicious of them – they were always so careful…_too_ careful if one would ask. "That's impossible."

"You weren't there," She breathed out, iciness coursing through her from, making her shudder. "You didn't see the look she gave me… that _accusing_ glower after she told me you broke up with her." Closing her eyes painfully as the image ran across her, she swallowed thickly. "You weren't there…"

"I didn't tell her anything – all I said…" His words fell silently as dread suddenly latched on to him. "…All I said…"

"What?!"

"That I… I was in love with someone else."

There was a long pregnant pause and all Kagome could hear was the howling of the wind as if it was crying out in dismay. Her senses grew while she heard the soft humming of Inuyasha's vehicle. A hum that sounded as if it was expressing its disapproval, the way the elders would when someone shamed what was the norm… what was _right_ and holy.

"Then …" Swallowing thickly, Kagome's orbs misted with tears. "_She knew._" A recent setting of Kagome admitting to a prying Kikyou that she was indeed in love with someone, hence the reason for her lack of visits, made Kagome's tears fall freely. She recalled the way Kikyou begged for an introduction, but Kagome refused, declaring that it was a complicated situation and had to be on the down low until they were ready.

Sniffling softly, she eased into the hands that cupped her cheeks and wiped away at her tears gingerly. As Kagome opened her eyes to kiss against violet spheres, a wry smile touched her lips while Inuyasha dipped his head low to press his lips against her forehead.

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head, hugging him closer to her frame with a loud sigh. Even though what they did were wrong on so many level, the love she had for Inuyasha was genuine – and he knew that.

When his lips pressed against her own, she sighed loudly, as if the simple act took away all her stress and worry. The kiss soon turn heated as she clung onto him for dare life, opening her mouth wider to accept him.

_I knew… _

Kagome ignored the voice, moaning loudly as the kiss grew in frenzy.

_All along I __**fucking**__KNEW!_

The shout felt like a force that made Kagome break the kiss and she gasped uncontrollably for air as her throat closed up.

"I…" She gasped as an image flashed in and out of focus before her.

_You're a fucking disgrace._

Coldness slapped against her, constricting her body as she darkness consumed her.


	22. July 7

_**dnhTitle: It's Nothing More Than Reality.**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: Candyman – July - #7**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Admin's Genre- Thriller/Horror**_

_**Universe: A/U**_

_**Word Count: 700**_

_**Summary: Nightmares can substitute reality anytime; at least then one would know it's just a dream.**_

_**Warnings: None**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_As Kagome walked up to her apartment complex, she was uncomfortably aware of the silence engulfing and lack of people surrounding her. The doorman that was always there was absent. Not even the receptionist at the front desk was there._

"_This is odd," She mumbled, quickening her pace towards the elevator, keys jingling in hands as her heels echoed in the silence with each hurried click of them. A howling sound of the wind made her turn around quickly. Even with that sound, everything was still – she didn't even feel the kiss of air._

_With frantic pressing of the button, Kagome turned fully around with her back pressed up against the elevator's door, wondering why it was taking so long to open._

_The lights started to flicker, each time taking longer to chase away the darkness. The way her hair stood on end, the shuddering and erratic breathing was enough to contradict any lie of feeling otherwise she would confess to, if only to brush it all away._

"_Um…excuse…me?" She breathed out, a wave of easiness coming upon her as an image came to focus._

_The lights flickered off._

"_Are you a worker here?"_

_When the lights came back on, the image was gone._

_Furrowing her brows in confusing, she wondered where the person went off too. As the lights started to shudder off, Kagome heard the ding of the elevator door, stumbling backwards inside the transportation box. _

_On with the lights once more._

_And the image that she saw made her scream hitch in her throat. Frozen in place, the elevator once again failing her as the doors stayed open._

"_Aren't you lonely?" Came the chilling question, followed by a mirthful grin._

_The lights flickered off once more, and Kagome gasped as a gush of wind slammed against her, trapping her form against the wall. "__**I'm lonely**__!" Growled the voice in and angry shrill as the force pressed Kagome against the wall._

_This time she let out a small whimper, her eyes clouding with tears. "This isn't happe –…" Her foolish lie halted as the force wrapped around her throat._

"_It's __**your**__ fault I'm lonely," The cold shrill shuddered, and with each tightened hold, the lights flickered uncontrollably. Her from was blooded, and her features were now cruel, eyes so cold it chilled Hell itself._

"_Kik…"_

_Kagome's words hitch in her throat as the hold tightened even more. When the lights blindingly flickered to nothingness, Kagome coughed roughly as the force left her – her form crumbling to the ground._

"_Call me…Ka-Go-Me." Giggling icily, the lights flickered on, and Kagome looked up in time to see Kikyou's smiling visage._

_She rushed towards the door just as Kagome pressed the button repeatedly for the doors to close. Backing back up towards the opposite side, Kagome's scream pierced the vacant building as Kikyou's spirit rushed faster towards her._

With a start, Kagome woke up, form damp and breathing erratic. She looked around the dark room frantically, noticing that she was in the comfort of her room and bed. With a sigh of relief she sagged, laughing with unease as she turned on the television.

"What a weird dream," Sighing slowly, as if it was the trick to remove all restlessness, she got up out of her bed and headed to her bathroom.

"_Breaking News – Just a few hours ago, a young woman committed suicide…."_

A loud clatter in the bathroom was heard as Kagome rushed out, her form shaking as the fear rushed back inside of her. The image of Kikyou's face on the television made her crumble to the floor in a regretful heap. Crawling quickly to her bedside, she reached for her cell, but a paper fluttered down.

_You scared me half to death when you suddenly fainted! Was gonna spend the night but I got called in. Be back in the morning. Sorry _

_-Yasha._

Kagome didn't even notice the tears spilling from her pools as she looked upon the television in horror. Flicking it off quickly, she inhaled deeply when an image appeared on the blank screen.

"Kikyou," She breathed.

Kagome cried out when the image rushed before her, stopping within an inch before smiling widely at her.


	23. July 8

_**You are about to view content that may not be appropriate for minors. **_

_**Title: Not Entirely Alone**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: Home Alone – July - #8**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Admin's Genre- Thriller/Horror**_

_**Universe: A/U**_

_**Word Count: 696**_

_**Summary: Kagome is horrified and scared at being trapped with such an angry entity.**_

_**Warnings: Language.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Screwing her eyes closed instantly, the paper from Inuyasha crumbled in Kagome's shaking fist as she repeated her mantra; "This isn't happening, it's not real – it's _not_ real." With each repeat of that phrase her voice grew in volume, as well as the crying plea.

Fat droplet of tears fell from her closed orbs, silence threatening to suffocate her. Kagome couldn't _begin_ to wrap her head around the fact that she's been seeing Kikyou just moments after her death, and the chilling and shocking truth of her best friend wanting to cause her harm made reality appalled her.

If Kikyou thought Kagome and Inuyasha didn't feel a moments of guilt while together then she was mistaken, and no – Kagome was not trying to justify her actions; she knew she hurt Kikyou, and knowing that she actually knew… but never even confronted her made her feel worse than shit.

Kagome choked on a sob, bowing her head in shame as she continued her mantra. With her voice dying down after a loud sniffle, she still refused to open her eyes as she felt around for her cellphone with shaking hands.

A sudden coldness against her fingers made her jump, and unintentionally she opened her eyes as well, coming face to face with the angry dead visage of her recently late best friend.

"Why?" She heard her echo, her bloodied form flashing in and out of focus.

Panic surged through Kagome and she felt herself being pushed to her feet as she rushed to her door, intent on getting away from… _everything_. Reaching the door in record time, Kagome twist and turn the knob frantically, her avail out of reach as she now began to kick and bang against the door as if by some miracle it would squeak open.

Her darkened apartment was swallowed up in coldness and she looked around slowly, hearing a cracking noise invading her hearing. It felt as if bones were breaking in and out of place, and her eyes turned to saucers when she gazed upon Kikyou, her movement slow yet punctuated with each crunching noise.

A cackle was heard deep within Kikyou's throat as she broke a path towards Kagome, taunting her and torturing her all at once. "You _knew_ how I felt about Inuyasha," She seethed.

More cackle, punctuated with breaking bones.

"You have to believe me when I say it was never," Sucking in a surge of air, Kagome pressed herself more to the door, her hands still frantically working the knob, "_never_, our intention to hurt you…It…It…" She gasped loudly, a strangled sound coming deep within her.

"_It just fucking __**happened**_?" Kikyou finished her icy and bloodied fingers lacing around Kagome's neck once more. She pressed her forehead against Kagome's, her damp hair casting a veil around them. "_After years of hating each other, you just __**happened**__ to fall in love?!_" Narrowing her orbs angrily at Kagome, she didn't even hide the flicker of hurt in them, followed quickly by raindrop of tears.

"I…" Kagome scratched at Kikyou's arm, her eyes bulging out as her circulation was fully cut off. She went in and out of consciousness, wondering if this was the end. Was she going to die just like this? By a vengeful spirit that once belonged to her dearest friend?

"_You're going to pay_," Kikyou whispered against her ears, stepping back suddenly and watching as Kagome sagged against the door until she fell in a heap, coughing uncontrollably.

Crying as she coughed, Kagome kept her eyes off of the image that became her friend. "I'm sorry," She rasped out.

Kikyou snorted. "That's not enough."

With her palms pressing against her thigh, Kagome turned them upwards as a burning sensation stung her. She looked on in silent shock as two long slits formed on each wrist, blood oozing instantly out of them. Slowly looking up at Kikyou, she was once again slammed against the door before falling forward.

Her form shook violently with the force of a seizure as her eyes literally rolled to the back of her head. With blood spilling from both wrists, the door gave a loud click as it eased open by itself.


	24. July 9

_**Title: Crazy Talk**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: You've Got Mail – July - #9**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Admin's Genre- Thriller/Horror**_

_**Universe: A/U**_

_**Word Count: 698**_

_**Summary: Inuyasha refuses to believe Kagome's ridiculousness until…**_

_**Warnings: Language.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

The soft echoing of a _dinging _sound on the monitor next to the bedridden female pulled her groggily from her deep unconsciousness. It took all her willpower to lift her lids, revealing worry stricken ocean blues. Her body felt as if it had taken on a truck itself, weary and drained of all energy.

Inuyasha appeared instantly beside her, brushing her bangs from her eyes. "You're finally awake," He breathed, and she immediately knew he was worried.

"What happened?" She forced out once more, wishing she could down a bottle of water.

With silence as her only response, she vividly remembered her encounter with Kikyou and with a start Kagome sat upright instantly, ignoring the protest of her bones. "Where is Kikyou?!" She hissed, looking around her room frantically as Inuyasha's confused visage looked back at her in wonder.

"What are you talking about Kagome," He moved closer to her, easing her back down in a laying position. "You've been out of it ever since the night of Kiks birthday…" He trailed off, running both hands through his long mane. "First you claim to see things and now _this_…"

Kagome followed the direction of his hand, noticing her bandaged arms. "You think _I _did this to myself?" She whispered in shock. Refusing Inuyasha's help as she angrily got out of bed, Kagome wobbled slightly before regaining her balance. "I would _never _do this to myself!"

"Then what explanation do you have?!"

"I'm telling you; _it's Kikyou!_"

"Dammit Kagome!" Standing up swiftly, Inuyasha gripped Kagome's arms, shaking her roughly. "Kikyou's been _dead_ for two weeks!" Her confusion made him continue. "You've been out for two weeks Kagome. I came over to check on you right after work and I walked in to see your arms slit and you unconscious!" He closed his eyes painfully as the image washed over him, "I thought I'd lost you…"

"I didn't do it," She insisted, gripping his shirt tightly. "You have to believe me – Kikyou wants revenge and she said –…"

"For fuck sake's Kags!" Inuyasha bellowed angrily. "Do you know how ridiculous you sound?" He moved away from her. "You're starting to sound insane."

"I'm telling the truth!" She cried out, rushing towards him. "You have to believe me Yasha… I _need_ you to believe me!"

Her only response was a shake of Inuyasha's head at her inane plea. She pulled at him roughly. "Do you honestly think I would do something like this?" When he refused to look her in the face, she shook him once me.

_Bing. Bing. Bing._

Kagome looked at her ignored monitor in annoyance at being interrupted before she went over. All color she'd regained drained from her visage as she scanned the messages in silence.

_I knew._

The same haunting phrase that was the last words of Kikyou slammed against her, reopening the wounds of fear. Each _bing_ was followed by numerous _I knew._

"What's that all about?"

Kagome jumped as Inuyasha's voice fluttered right next to her ears.

"Its…Kikyou," She gulped, her form shaking softly. Kagome stumbled before quickly stretching to plug out her computer.

"You've got to be fucking with me," Inuyasha's annoyed voice didn't register to her as she stood frozen in place, looking down at a little emotionless dark haired girl that was hidden behind the desk. Kagome didn't know who this girl was, but something told her that only she could see her, and mentioning it to Inuyasha – the one person she thought would believe her was not an option.

"I'm telling the fucking truth!" Kagome screamed up at Inuyasha, grasping the cords and yanking as hard as she could. "She's out to get me for betraying her – she won't stop until she…" Kagome's rant died down as she looked upon the horror pulling on Inuyasha's face.

"That's impossible…"

She walked around to get a view of what he was talking about. Instantly her hands came up to muffle the soft cry of fear as they both looked at the monitor where the phrase continued to flutter across the blank screen eagerly even though the plugs were out.

"No…It's not." She squeaked out silent tears rushing from her once happy gaze.


	25. July 10

_**Title: Denials**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: Parenthood – July - #10**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Admin's Genre- Thriller/Horror**_

_**Universe: A/U**_

_**Word Count: 696**_

_**Summary: As Inuyasha remains in his state of denial, so does Kagome as another entity comes to her.**_

_**Warnings: Language.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Inuyasha stood staring blankly at the computer's screen as the tell-tale of what Kagome's been saying struck him into stupor. He still couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing – couldn't possibly grasp the extent of Kikyou actually _haunting_ Kagome.

"You can't possibly see what you're seeing now and say it's impossible!" Kagome screamed, rushing towards his retreating form into the living room. She watched helplessly as he shrugged his form into his trench coat, all the time keeping his eyes averted from her.

"I can't deal with this right now," He glanced at the woman he knew practically his whole life, who was so strong and full of life – but realizing her stressed and frantically look. "I gotta get to the office,"

"You're leaving?" Kagome breathed out shakily, her eyes spilling. "You're going to leave me alone?" Choking on a cry, she covered her mouth to stifle it while hugging her from with one hand.

Inuyasha walked slowly towards her, easing his arms around her frame, noticing how thinner she'd gotten. He sighed loudly while he pulled her lanky form into his embrace. "I'll only be gone for a couple hours," Kissing her head he drew her even closer to him. "I promise I'll get back as soon as possible."

Once again, Kagome choked on a cry, her tears spilling over thickly. "I'm lonely," She suddenly confessed, her form rigid. "And I'm so scared of what she'll do –…"

"Shhh," He didn't want to hear her crazy rambling any more than necessary, especially when he questions and confusion wasn't depleting. "You'll be just fine."

After a few minutes of sweet kissing and reassurance, Inuyasha was finally able to leave the apartment complex, jumping into his car. Before he drove off, he looked up into Kagome's window, expecting her to be there like normal while a wave of her own, but he was greeted with only darkness.

His exhale whistled loudly about him before turning his attention to the road and starting up his car. With one final look upward he smiled slightly when a figure shadowed the window, not realizing that it wasn't even Kagome.

The shadowy figure smiled in return.

Sighing loudly, Kagome turned away from the closed door to her eerie looking apartment that was once filled with light and warmth, now all she felt was the coldness crippled with the darkness in suffocation.

Looking at the clock that flashed 5:55pm, she realized with dread that Inuyasha wouldn't be back in another six hours, more if he allowed his job to consume him – which she _knew_ he would; especially with today and his reluctance to believe her and the evidence before him.

Dragging her couch close to the door, she picked up a discarded blanked to cover with. But noticing that it was being tugged in the opposite direction, she looked up slowly to see the small grip of the same little girl holding it, a chilling yet somehow warm smile splitting her face in half.

Kagome instantly released her hold, a cautious smile touching her lips. "H-h-hi… There," She gulped when the little girl's only response was to stuff her mouth with her little thumb.

Kagome slowly backed away towards the door, her hands fumbling blindly for the knob. When she got a successful hold of it, the little girl's features turned sorrowful in response.

"I'm lonely," Her voice sounded like a faraway echo that was lost on the seas. "_You are too_…" She walked slowly towards Kagome who was literally frozen in her spot.

"I'm not," Kagome snipped.

The little girl advanced closer to her. "Yes you are – _I heard you_," She accused a pout blossoming on her dreary features.

The soft click of the door deafened both girls and before Kagome could try and move, the little girl disappeared and appear before her, getting closer with each appearance. "You are!" She gritted out, her grip on the blanket shaking her form.

When Kagome was once again about to deny it, she felt a coldness against her abdomen. Kagome's gaze tilted downwards to see little hands palming her stomach, a huge grin showing her little pearls.

"Not for long," She giggled playfully.


	26. July 11

_**Title: Confused and Dazed**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: Face Off– July - #11**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Admin's Genre- Thriller/Horror**_

_**Universe: A/U**_

_**Word Count: 687**_

_**Summary: Confusion continues to grow within Kagome**_

_**Warnings: None.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Furrowing her brows in confusion and slight fear, Kagome stiffened as the warm palms rubbed slowly over her tummy. She didn't know she was holding her breath until she exhaled loudly, her hands failing haphazardly. "That's um…"

"You won't be alone," She whispered, her brown gaze intently piercing Kagome's worry blue spheres.

Before Kagome could question the little unknown girl, she paused as said girl's orbs open widely with horror. When her hands fell to her side, Kagome was surprise at the emptiness that washed over her.

"You can't let her," The girl rushed out, her echo increasing with a sudden touch of fear. "You just can't!" Her long midnight mane blew towards forward, shielding her little face as she moved to Kagome's side, gripping her shorts terrifyingly. "_Onegai_,"

"I don't understand," Kagome frantically whispered, her head tilting down towards the little girl. One second Kagome felt the need to be as far as possible away from anything odd – given the circumstances she's been thrust into, but all of a sudden she had this overwhelming need to protect this…what? What exactly was this little girl, and why was she so… eerie? Not that she should expect anything else, but… Kagome just didn't know.

She shook her head with an overpowering of confusion, looking at the fear on the girl's face with a crinkle of her nose. When the little girl's breath hitched in fear, Kagome looked up to see the object of her fear, or in the sense, the _entity_ of her fear.

"_Don't let her get me_," The girl echoed.

Kagome tried to keep her attention on Kikyou, but her focus and worry was aimed at the little girl who kept shrinking continuously behind her.

Before anything else could be said or questioned, the little girl had finally disappeared, leaving Kagome to herself along with Kikyou.

Only then did she feel the fear growing within once more. "I don't get it…" Kagome whispered, standing erect against the door. "What do you want from me?"

The sadistic grin was her only reply as Kikyou glided slowly towards her, her orbs turning to ominous slits just as their foreheads kissed. "_You took Inuyasha away from me,_" she seethed angrily, taking another step closer to Kagome. "_I'll make your life hell, until you're ready to actually go there_," Giggling hauntingly at Kagome's flabbergasted look, Kikyou tilted her head.

"Who was the little girl –…"

"_So stupid_," Kikyou sighed playful.

Gulping at her misfortune, Kagome felt her grip on the knob once more, tightening it. The moment Kikyou's visage took on that of a murderer, Kagome knew she was shit. Kikyou's hands rose swiftly as if they were claws, her nails digging slowly against Kagome's chest.

"_Such a stupid mindless boyfriend thief,_" Kikyou lifted her hands but pressed it roughly against Kagome's tummy, her fingers digging deeply into her stomach.

Kagome keeled over in pain, her cry piercing the night as tears pricked her eyes. She felt Kikyou's hand going deeper within her, and the more she tried to resist, the more Kikyou giggled.

"_I'll get what I want,_"

Darkness once again engulfed Kagome.

Inuyasha cleared the last stack of papers off of his desk, a loud exhale of breath rushing from his lips. Pinching the bridge of nose, he eyed the clock the flashed _11:11_, his mind carrying him to the woman he loved dearly.

He smiled slightly before taking up his discarded jacket and heading towards the door but when a soft knock was heard on the other side he paused briefly before opening the door.

A surprised grunt of approval escaped his throat.

Kagome stood in his doorway, wearing a tight black dress that ended mid-thigh, her legs seeming to go on forever with the high pumps she wore. "You were taking too long," She breathed, brushing her bangs from her face, revealing large _brown_ orbs.

"Work," Inuyasha licked his lips slowly, stepping back to allow her entrance.

Stepping into the room, she closed and locked the door, pushing Inuyasha against his desk before grinding up against him.

She nibbled idly on her bottom lips.


	27. July 12

_**Title: Happy Anniversary**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: 16 Candles– July - #12**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Genre: Admin's Genre- Thriller/Horror**_

_**Universe: A/U**_

_**Word Count: 696**_

_**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome enjoy their reunion, until…**_

_**Warnings: Language, Sexual Content**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"What's gotten into you," Inuyasha breathed as their clothes were practically ripped off of each other in frenzy, sloppy kisses and careless fumbling making them stumble against his desk.

His eagerness was enough to tell her that his shock wasn't brought on by annoyance, and given that it's been a couple of weeks since they got intimate, she knew that he would do anything but object.

"I've missed you," She moaned, her hands already working his growing erection in her palm, a smile touching her lips as his voice of approval purred soothingly at her senses.

Clearing away his desk with one swipe of his arms, Inuyasha yanked Kagome up with one hand, his free hand moving between them to stroke her wet kitty torturously with the head of his girth.

"_Oh god_," She groaned throwing her head back in ecstasy as she rolled her hips to the rhythm, her hold around his neck tightening as each spams of pleasure shook her. When his tip once again slipped in, she contracted her walls, trapping him there before grounded wildly against him, taking more of him inside of her with a growing and strangled moan.

Inuyasha barely clung to his control when Kagome started fucking him with each accentuated roll of her hips. He mirrored her actions with his own powerful thrusts, capturing her mouth in demanding kisses that they both relish in.

"I love you Kags," He breathed after a few seconds, his orbs tightly shut, just before his release hit them like a tsunami, which triggered her burst of climax. He gripped her ass cheeks, pressing her more to him as he released his seeds deep within her.

Kagome eased back slowly, cupping his visage lovingly in acceptance, a sweet smile touching her lips. "I love you too _Yashie-poo_."

When he heard the endearing nickname, he paused, opening his spheres to look her over. The first thing he noticed was her eyes. The eyes that he knew Kagome had – the deep blue oceans that he always got lost in – was suddenly a deep cinnamon color and held that natural iciness.

Slowly his hold on her slackened, but her legs remained tightly wrapped around him as her palms moved from his face to his neck. Easing closer to him, she kissed his slightly ajar lips with a small giggle. "I'll _always_ love you," she mumbled against his lips.

Without thinking, Inuyasha thrust her away from him, and she faltered a little, though her legs remained lock. "That's not very nice," Reaching to her discarded dress she pulled a knife swiftly from beneath it. "Not nice at all." In the next breath, the knife swiped across Inuyasha's chest, but not deep enough to cause critical injury.

"The fuck…!" Without thinking, he slapped the knife away, and then grabbed her by the waist to take her off, but paused when the image of Kagome flashed into the image of his dead girlfriend. "Ki…Kikyou?"

His shock was all she needed to entwine her fingers around his neck, choking him with such surprising strength though it was not enough because he yanked her arms away, and stepping away from her. In the next breath he realized his palm was connecting to her face as the slap echoed painfully, sending her tumbling to the floor.

Kagome's form landed with a thud before going limp as unconsciousness clung to her.

_Blue eyes looked around the dark surroundings, her throat parched from too much screaming. Tears began spilling from her orbs as she rocked back and forth in a crumbled heap on the ground. "What's going on," She feebly asked._

"_It's no use now,"_

_Jumping at the voice, Kagome was surprise to see a flicker of light near her. She scrambled to her feet just as another one lit, continuing on to an unknown path. As she reached the tenth flicker, she was met by the same little girl she spoke with that same night._

"_Who are you?" Kagome shouted._

_The little girl held a single candle in her hand, the sixteenth and last one after Kagome. A tear fell from her gaze, onto the light. "I'm __**Lost**__," _

_The light sizzled into darkness._


	28. July 13

_**Title: Final Decision**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: Sophie's Choice– July - #13**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Admin's Genre- Thriller/Horror**_

_**Universe: A/U**_

_**Word Count: 686**_

_**Summary: Kagome comes to herself with a decision to end it all and be done with Kikyou's hateful spirit.**_

_**Warnings: None.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_When the little girl disappeared from view, refusing to answer any of Kagome's desperate cries, a sudden anger coursed through Kagome – a feeling covering up a sense of failure. Failure for what exactly – Kagome didn't know._

_All she knew was that this whole haunting thing was started to take its toll and her and she just wanted it to fucking end._

_One by one the flicker of lights died out, and with it, the symbolism of the climbing of Kagome's anger and that sense of failure – neither did anything to please her._

Inuyasha gingerly touched the wound across his chest, his gaze moving from the form on the ground to his wound in disbelief. He knew the moment he heard '_yashie-poo_' that it was Kikyou, and for a fraction of a moment, he even forgot that she wasn't of this world. But _now_…?

_Now _he was a believer.

_Now_ he wondered what the fuck happened to Kagome. _Now_ he wondered if she'll be alright.

Quickly pulling on his pants, his attention was snapped back to Kagome's rousing form. A soft moan escaped her lips as he buckled his pants, distancing himself more from her. Not knowing exactly what to expect, his curiosity was diminished as she began shaking uncontrollably, her mouth opening in a wide silent scream as her eyes flutter rapidly.

Without thinking, Inuyasha rushed to her form, reaching out to touch her but stopped when she gurgled painfully, as if his touch set her on fire. "Kags!" He hissed, his hands hovering over her form. "Are you there…?!"

Her response was more shaking, then her form arched sharply, froze for a few seconds before she went limp. Inuyasha watched in horror as bruises formed all over her body as if liquid was spilling over on something. "What the…" He eased back on his hunches, looking on with complete horror and helplessness.

When a couple seconds ticked on like minutes, a loud inhale of air rushed to fill Kagome's lungs as she arched once more off of the ground, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"That restless bitch…!" Kagome screamed, her blue orbs tearing quickly, clouding her vision as she once again allowed her body to lay limp on the ground – not even caring about her current nudeness.

Groaning as the pain assaulted her with one powerful force, Kagome's palm fisted, her tears falling freely as soft sobs escaped her lips. She didn't know why she was so moody, especially since all she could pinpoint was the new found hatred she had for Kikyou.

"Are you alright Kags?" Sweeping her up into his arms, he ignored her soft cry of pain and discomfort as his worry drowned him. "Oh gosh Kags – you had me worried and then… I saw Kikyou – _you_ were Kikyou… and and…"

His rambling went on in stupor but Kagome understood him, and a part of her was glad that he finally accepted the impossible… Even though it took a firsthand encounter for such acceptance to approach him.

"She's still inside me…" Kagome whispered, her gaze misting over with more tears. "She's… She's still…" A soft cry broke her sentence, and she winched more in pain.

"It's okay – we can get through this…" Inuyasha whispered, rocking her slightly as her crying shook her very form. "There has to be a way to send her to wherever she's supposed to be," He gritted out, noticing that Kagome's lids fell closed with negative jerk of the head.

"She won't stop…" Sniffling loudly, she gripped Inuyasha's arm in desperation. "She's never going to stop."

"We'll definitely find a way!"

Inuyasha knew he had to find a way, he feared whatever idea Kagome had wouldn't do either of them any good, and he didn't think he could take such actions – not when it involved Kagome.

"I have to do something,"

It was like his heart was suddenly turned to glass and shattered against the wall. "No…" He hissed. "We'll look for a preacher and –…"

"It's my choice Inuyasha." Sniffling loudly one last time, she looked into his pained orbs. "My choice."


	29. July 14

_**Title: No Turning Back**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: To Kill A Mockingbird– July - #14**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Admin's Genre- Thriller/Horror**_

_**Universe: A/U**_

_**Word Count: 691**_

_**Summary: It was time to end things and Kagome will stop at nothing to accomplish the end.**_

_**Warnings: Suicide, Language.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

To the outside world, sleep seemed peaceful when it comes to Kagome's form laying in the backseat of Inuyasha's vehicle as he sped down the road to the hospital after an hour of arguing about her refusal to get her wounds tended to.

But peaceful was for the foolish.

With each easy inhale and exhale of breath, Kagome was unconsciously reminded of the pain coursing through her body; she was brutally reminded of the entity within her that clawed for dominance of her body…

_You honestly __**think**__ you could be gone with me?_

Kagome's brows furrowed as she was pulled into her subconscious, taking to a place she refused to visit or even think about: The train station.

Her eyes went in and out of focus as she took in her surroundings, instantly recognizing the long coat as her own, before turning to the right to see Kikyou's blank expressionless form walked towards the bench in a daze.

_I've been gone since that night – yet here I am!_

Turning around to come face to face with a bloodied, broken form that was once known as Kikyou, Kagome's eyes turned to saucers once more, but this time she stood rooted to her spot, a sudden courage building up from within her.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you – honestly I am," Kagome started, her eyes falling close every few seconds from the noise of the past that invaded her. "But if you think I'm going to apologize –…" Her defiance got caught in her throat as Kikyou's grip laced around her neck the same time the other Kikyou latched on to her arms before leaning over towards the train.

_Foolish Kaggie,_ Kikyou chuckled as her hold tightened around Kagome.

As tears sprang from Kagome's orbs, she buried her fears as an image of the little girl suddenly came before her, her tear streaked orbs pleaded with her silently. Gritting her teeth silently, Kagome strained to hear the silent scream of the little one as she began backing away to the edge of the stand, pulling Kikyou with her.

"I'm _not_ going to apologize for falling in love with Inuyasha," She started, punctuating each confession with a determined step. "I will _not_ allow you to _fuck_ with me for the rest of my life."

Ignorantly, Kikyou's only response was a sadistic chuckle as the noise of the train drew closer to them. "_There's no refusing me – not after I've been granted access to your meat suit," _Pulling Kagome's face close to hers, she breathed icy words against Kagome's slightly parted lips. "_You're mines now, and Inuyasha will forever be with __**me**__."_

When Kagome grinned at her, followed by a lone tear, Kikyou was silenced by the loud scream of the train, just when Kagome's plea echoed throughout the empty vicinity.

"I'll never allow it," Reaching the edge of the stand, Kagome looked to her right to see the image of her frantic expression as Kikyou gripped on her arms, leaning her weight backwards in the path of the train. Mirroring the then Kikyou's actions, Kagome looked forward to witness the terror stricken look on Kikyou's bloody expression.

_You wouldn't!_

Her scream blew Kagome's hair backward instantly, and with a final smile, Kagome tugged forward, pulling Kikyou with her as her past image blew into a bloodied splatter as it dissolved into bloodied smoke.

Inuyasha was force to stop his vehicle just outside the entrance of the hospital the moment Kagome's painful scream pierced the silence. He looked behind him frantically to see Kagome's body shaking profusely, as blood gurgled out of her mouth.

Rushing out of his car to the back seat, he drew her close to his form, trying desperately to pull her back to him.

"Kags!" He cried hoarsely, her shaking causing his own body to quake. He looked at her for a few seconds in shock, noticing her lack of breathing as her body went limp in his arms.

"No…" He sniffled while tears blurred his vision as realization dawned fully on him before sweeping her up into his arms as he ran to the hospital. "Don't you fucking dare…!"


	30. July 15

_**Title: Substitutions Aren't That Bad**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: Ever After– July - #15**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Admin's Genre- Thriller/Horror**_

_**Universe: A/U**_

_**Word Count: 700**_

_**Summary: Happiness never seems to last with Inuyasha and Kagome.**_

_**Warnings: None.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Three Years Later.**_

Inuyasha watched with an overwhelming burst of pride as the love of his life moved around the new house on her knees as she enthusiastically tried to locate the giggling sound that echoed in the home.

His smile grew in size as he surveyed the scene playing out before him, amazed at how much they'd been through and all they've overcome just for the happiness they were now enjoying at this very moment with the promise of more to come.

"Come out; come out where ever you are…" His world softly sang.

He couldn't express how deep his happiness ran. Not only was his love the same woman he'd known before the tragedy that struck them both, but more since the miracle almost five years ago hit them.

Inuyasha remembered it like it was yesterday.

Sighing loudly as he turned briefly to fill a glass with water, he was assaulted with the bad memory of her lifeless form in his arms, beaten and bloodied from a force that was not of this nature. Her lack of breathing sent him into turmoil, and he knew if the doctors had failed to recover her warmth, then he would surely follow her through the doors of death.

Though miraculously, she was brought back to life after hours of not giving up, and the doctors told Inuyasha over and over how uncommon such a thing was, and not only that – Kagome was ready to give _birth_.

Inuyasha didn't believe it – he _couldn't. _Her belly was as flat as a board, and she showed no signs of being pregnant, but the proof was all there.

Kagome was carrying his child and suddenly all the haunting and possessing didn't matter to him; not when another joy of his life was being entered into this world.

"Daddy – don't tell mommy I went outside 'kay?" When deep blue orbs shone up at him, pulling him from the past, Inuyasha smiled as his tyke eased outside the side door with a huge grin.

As soon as she was securely hidden, Kagome popped up before him, a gigantic smile splitting her face in half. "Where's KayKay?" She asked coyly, her eyes turning to playful slits as she looked him up and down. "I heard her little footsteps…"

Inuyasha shrugged, dragging her into his embrace. "What are you going to do if I refuse to tell you?" His whisper ignited something within her, making her giggle softly. Backing her out of the kitchen, Kagome fell on the couch softly with Inuyasha pressed atop her. "Are you going to ravish me?"

"I think you're about to do the ravishing," Her giggle was cut off when Inuyasha captured her lips with his, roaming his palms down her form and underneath her skirt.

"_Stooop_," She moaned softly, sneaking a peak over Inuyasha. "KayKay will be mad, especially because today's her birthday!"

Kagome jumped when she noticed their daughter standing there with a blank expression on her face. "Someone pinched me," She whispered lifelessly, holding up her arm to show her parents.

A red palm mark decorated the left arm of their daughter, and Inuyasha quickly rushed to his daughter to inspect it. "How did this happen?" He hissed, looking her dead in the eyes.

"The lady in red," She cried. "I told her not to…"

Furrowing his brows in confusion, Inuyasha looked around his house, a sudden fear prickling at his senses. He knew the feeling that consumed him instantly – it was the same feeling he felt three years ago.

When his gaze caught Kagome's he felt like his heart was being wrenched out of his chest. "Koi…"

Kagome's eyes watered as she looked at her daughter, noticing that her hair was now casting a veil over her face. She watched as KayKay dragged her form out of Inuyasha's hold, before displaying a wide smile that revealed a cute split in her teeth.

"She said she's from your past."

"That's impossible," Inuyasha spat, though his form shook with fear.

When their daughter brushed her hair from her visage, she pierced them with her cold _brown_ orbs before walking towards them, passing Inuyasha and stopping short of Kagome. "_No refusing_."

She smirked.


	31. August 1

_**Title: Unexpected Savior**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: The Dark Knight – August- #1**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Admin's Genre- Fantasy/Fairytale**_

_**Universe: A/U**_

_**Word Count: 700**_

_**Summary: With the silver eyed beauty's life at stake, she was surprised but grateful all the same of her hunter becoming her savior.**_

_**Warnings: None.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

There was a loud crash resounding in the vicinity of a forest, followed by the scampering of animals, intent on getting away from the commotion in hopes of reaching safety.

The silver eyed beauty gasped suddenly, rolling her aching form to the left where she fell off of a cliff, tumbling down into the river with a loud splash. She allowed herself an ear piercing scream before the water swallowed her whole.

"Do you think it's dead?"

"It'll take more than water to take care of that thing," The hateful voice of the oldest man spat as he looked behind him in search of his son. "Yasha," He grunted to the tall boy dressed in midnight overalls – his dark locks cascading down his back; a hateful sneer decorating his visage. "Check it out."

Soundlessly, the boy sprinted towards the cliff, diving in instantly like a lithe animal. Pushing himself to the top of the water, his violet orbs scanned the surroundings with close scrutiny, intently.

"Do you see it?"

With a grunt in response, he dived below to scan under waters, a mass of long white silk capturing his line of vision. Not wasting any time, he swam deeper into the river, moving away from his father and comrades as he delved even deeper below. The swift gliding of the girl awed him momentarily as he pushed forward, cornering her into a small cave.

Gasping for air, the beauty pressed her form against the cold unwelcoming walls of the cave, her chest heaving in fear. "Please…" She whimpered, her silver orbs filling with tears.

Said boy eased closer towards her, his steely gaze shielded by his dark bangs while he huffed for air, his jaws set tightly. "Are you alone?" He hissed, advancing even more to her, his senses alert for any sudden attempt of an escape.

His eyes glided slowly over her heart shaped face, drinking up her big doe eyes that once shone black but now had that silver luster as droplets of crystals fell from her long lashes. Her button nose was just begging to be kissed, and he couldn't deny the attention her pouty lips needed.

"Don't hurt me," She whispered, choking on the last word.

As she sank a little into the water before coming back up to brace herself when she noticed he'd taken out a dagger, her soft whimper turned into a gasping cry.

"You are so beautiful," He murmured before he could catch himself.

An uncomfortable silence ensued between them as violet clashed with silver; the only indication of noise being the soft ripples of water around them.

"Yash!" Called a booming voice that was followed closely by multiple splashes. "Son, are you alright?"

As if time had suddenly started back up, both individuals gasped, and Yash looked behind him to see his people turning the corner that would reveal his current position. He didn't know why but he suddenly found himself easing up closer to the mystery girl, his form easily hiding her as she inched closer.

As he looked down at the girl with those same hateful spheres, with his lips just inches from her own since she was looking up at him in shock at his actions and their compromising position. "I'm alright!" He shouted.

"Did you find it?"

Another pregnant pause ensued and the silver eyed beauty knew his simple answer could be what capture her or set her free. A lone tear fell from her eye as she reached out under water to hold onto his black cargo pants, drawing him even closer to her in a silent plea.

"Please…" She mouthed, easing up slowly – with eyes still glued to his – to touch his lips to her own. The kiss was light and with a gasp of his own, he dare not moved as she moved her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

"Yash?"

Jerking away from her, eyes back to steel, he pushed off of the wall and out of the cave. "It's gone." He finalized with his gaze still locked with hers.

"Thank – …"

Dismissing her vehemently, he turned his back and swam to his comrades swiftly without a final glance her way.


	32. August 2

_**Title: Insightfulness**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: Legend – August- #2**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Admin's Genre- Fantasy/Fairytale**_

_**Universe: A/U**_

_**Word Count: 690**_

_**Summary: A slight explanation of why she was being hunted.**_

_**Warnings: None.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

For as long as one could remember, her kind were always hunted, experimented and then finally disposed of by _his_ kind. There are many allegations as to why they were the hunted; but the most prominent one that stands out is to have their power.

Their abilities outshine all creatures among creatures and the envy of his kind caused the grudge between them to grow into something sinister. It was amazing how something being deprived by another can cause such hatred to the point of greed which leads to such extreme measures.

_Gasping for air on the river bank, the silver eyes of the beauty slowly shone a bright cerulean hue and her hair bled black as she hugged her naked form tightly. The wound at her side was huge, but fading ever slowly though even that was the least of her problem._

"_I can't believe he saved me," She whispered, her shock still not worn off from his unexpected action; or the kiss she bestowed upon him._

_A soft blush crept up her visage before she shook her head, intent on not losing her purpose just because of a simple – unexplained – act of kindness. _

"_Kags," Called an angelic almost sleepy voice, and the blue eyed beauty looked up at the sound of her name, sighing in relief when she spotted the small red faerie fluttering beside her. The tiny fluttering being looked exactly like Kagome, save for her red hair, red floral dress and red orbs._

"_Crimson," Kagome murmured, a small smile touching her lips. "I'm glad to see you,"_

_Crimson buzzed around her joyously, turning her back to Kagome to flutter her wings even more. "The blast caught a wing, so I had to heal." Looking down at her mistress, she noticed the gash and gasped loudly. "It caught you too!"_

"_Its fine, it's not that deep," _

"_Oh no mistress… I have to –…"_

"_It's fine Crim," Kagome admonished. "I'll heal in a couple minutes." To make her point, Kagome twisted slightly to show the red hue connecting to the gash that was already healed. "I'm just glad they didn't get you."_

It was said that if one can capture either the master or the familiar, then they had the source needed to obtain the genetics that allowed them a power that outshines anything one could imagine.

Even though his kind had their own abilities, with their keen sense of hunting and simply the intelligence to defy the norm – one would be amazed by them. They may look human – both of them, but they were far more… advanced than the human species would allow.

They were known for drinking blood to sustain themselves and to take with them a part of their victims, but the rightful name for them were The Whisperers. Hidden like the night itself, but as bright as the day – no one can compare to them… No one but her kind that is.

And with that knowledge, they knew then that in order to surpass them, they had to first catch them.

"_I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me most," Crimson whimpered, fluttering down at eye level with Kagome. "If I didn't get distracted when you –…"_

"_Nonsense," Kagome hissed, her eyes now glaring at her. "If it wasn't for you I would have been captured long before… and even so… I…I escaped," She whispered, not sure if she should tell her about the compassion shown to her in such a dire time._

"_I suppose you're right," Crimson sighed, landing softly on Kagome's shoulder and walking towards her cheek where she lightly kissed it, sending a tingling sensation throughout her body. "It'll hasten your healing."_

"_I'll let your disobedience slide just this once," Kagome smiled and kissed her head lightly. "Come one now," Going on all fours, Kagome looked at Crimson in expectation. "I gotta report back to Kaede."_

_Grinning widely, Crimson fluttered atop Kagome's head. "Which means you need agility?"_

_Kagome smirked, looking down at her almost healed side before breaking out in a big grin. "…Of course," She chided with enthusiasm._

_Crimson giggled cutely before her form started to spark red._


	33. August 3

_**Title: We Are What We Are**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: Basic Instinct – August- #3**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Admin's Genre- Fantasy/Fairytale**_

_**Universe: A/U**_

_**Word Count: 698**_

_**Summary: A look at Inuyasha and his father, as well as a slight look at Kagome's ability.**_

_**Warnings: None.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"This is an outrage!" The tall man with his long mane up in a high ponytail paced the small room angrily. "We had it," He growled. "_We were so close!_"

Inuyasha cut his hard gaze at his father, annoyed at the noise invading his peace of quietness given the commotions that had him up since five A.M.

"She was too fast," He grumbled, pushing off of the desk and walking towards his father with calculated steps. "After she hit the water, it was a done deal."

Turning around swiftly, Inutaisho pinned his son with a glare steelier than his. "We injured that thing – even if she had already transformed into… _whatever_!" He breathed harshly, throwing his hands about him in explanation. "We could have caught it!"

"Well I'm the best swimmer we've got." Inuyasha pointed out casually, his anger never rising to the level of his father, though the annoyance wafting off of him couldn't be hidden even if he wanted to. "If I couldn't catch her, then no one could have."

Even if Inuyasha felt like an ass for allowing her to kiss him; even more so the fact that he _allowed her to escape_ he wasn't going to deny the ability he possessed. He knew his gifts and he utilized them in the upmost possible way; and even though he had a sudden lapse of sanity and a momentary false judgment in actions – he knew next time would be different.

"I know that son," Inutaisho sighed, exhaling his anger in the process with an angry rake of his hand in his face. "It's been the first time in five years since we spotted one!" He screamed again. "_Five years!"_

"Patience dad," Inuyasha walked on the other side of the room, disarming his weapons off of him, a glimmer of delight in his eyes as he inspected his jagged edged knife. "Next time we'll definitely catch her."

Turning around swiftly, Inuyasha threw the knife right next to his father, missing his cheek by mere inches. "And I promise you next time, she won't even know what hit her."

His dad grinned sadistically, pulling out the knife swiftly. "I'm actually counting on her knowing," Throwing the knife back at his son, Inuyasha caught it with his, the only indication of his movement being his hand holding the knife. "That way, when we take her down and get what we needed –…"

"She'll regret the day she chose to come out of hiding."

Laughter bounced off of the walls as Inuyasha smirked at his father's eagerness. He would please him, he would definitely catch her – the same girl – and right his wrongness. And if all things goes well, he could even torture her companions out of her.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kagome's feature was that of a cat, her cheeks jagged with three marks on either side. The tip of her nose was black and her eyes bled completely black as well.

Speeding through the forest on all fours as if it was second nature, her lithe body moved through small spaces easily as all her nails were now elongated, digging snuggly into the earth. Her body was slightly covered with dark furs as a second skin.

"Show off," Crimson giggled, her eyes glowing faintly red as she raced Kagome to their destination.

A low giggle that sounded more like a purr was Crimson's reply as Kagome clawed her way up a large tree as she continued to jump from branch to branch with the clearing of the forest coming into view, and with it, large field connecting to buildings.

"I'm going to stop here," Kagome flipped backwards down to the ground just before she reached the clearing, and without saying anything, Crimson's eyes faded, and with it, Kagome's current look of a panther.

"I already missed class today thanks to The Whisperers."

"Kikyou isn't going to be happy."

"Yea well… As long as you and Kaede don't say a word," She flicked Crimson lightly with her index finger. "She will be just peachy."

Huffing with indignation, Crimson turned her nose up before floating on ahead, annoyed at Kagome's faint laughter behind her. "You stink like a cat."

"I love you too Crim-Crim!"


	34. August 4

_**Title: Safe Yet Busted**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: The Dark Crystal – August- #4**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Admin's Genre- Fantasy/Fairytale**_

_**Universe: A/U**_

_**Word Count: 700**_

_**Summary: Just when she thinks she's in the clear, that damn ball ruins everything…**_

_**Warnings: None.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Where have ye been chile?"

Kagome rolled her eyes when Kaede squeezed her in a tight bear hug the moment she burst into her single dorm room.

Here at Shikon High Boarding school, one can have the option of having a singular room or a pair and ever since they both arrived here six month ago, Kagome had no choice but to choose a singular room where Kaede spent literally all her time.

Kaede's grey familiar fluttered closely behind her, narrowing her eyes at Kagome's open display of discomfort.

"I…I…"

"She got attacked," The grey one spoke up, her nose upturned in disgust at the red hue at Kagome's naked side along with her dirty and drenched attire. "It's obvious that she's been disobeying you – her mother would be appalled!"

"Would you shut it _almighty _Gray?" Crimson squeaked sarcastically, fluttering just below Gray. "We were just out looking for clues and then –…"

"Clues!" Kaede admonished, as if the thought was sinful in its entirety. "You know you aren't allowed to go out without first consulting your mother!"

"Isn't my being here to find the leader and get rid of him before –…"

"Consultation first, chile!" Kaede hissed. "Do you know the effects your encounter with them could have?!"

"Its _fine_," Kagome brushed off, breaking away from her guardian to search for some clothes to cover up. "I came back alive –…"

"Barely," Gray snorted which gained her a double glare from both Kagome and Crimson.

"…_And_ with news of the leader!" Kagome puffed out her chest boastingly. "It wasn't hard to figure out who he was with all the authority he held."

"Have ye really?" The excitement within Kaede's voice couldn't be hidden even if she wished to. Not even Gray could hold back the flicker of interest in her body action as she inched closer.

"That's impossible," Gray said, ever the pessimist. "We never once saw the leader before, so why was it so _easy –_."

"What's the matter Gray," Crimson teased, her hands resting against her hips. "Mad that all you've been doing is talking to a crystal ball and doing basically _nothing_?"

"Shut up will you!" Gray screamed, her anger getting the best of her as she rushed towards Crimson, their form clashing with specks of grey and red as they tumbled about in the air.

"Faeries!" Kaede growled, her short form bursting with annoyance and authority. "Stop acting like mindless flies!"

"She started it," Gray argued, huffing loudly after kicking Crimson off of her. "Insolent babe!"

"Useless fly!"

"Would you guys _shut up?_" Kagome screamed, turning back to Kaede with eagerness oozing from her. "Anyways – I think_ now_, they were more open," She proceeded to braid her hair after dressing. "They seem to be active…_hunters_."

"Hai," Kaede acknowledge.

"And they wasted no time in pursing both Kagome and I." Crimson spoke up, fluttering next to Kagome where she sat on her raised knees. "Man you should see them – it's nothing compare to what we now but still…"

"They are monsters." Kagome shuddered.

"Which is why we have to eliminate the leader," Kaede revealed. "Without a leader, they would become weak and mindless."

"What about his son?"

Shaking her head slightly, Kaede turned to a lone table where a dark crystal held grey thunderous clouds. "What say your answer Kikyou?"

Kagome jumped suddenly, her eyes huge as saucers. "She's been there the whole time?!"

Gray smirked.

"The boy is not our concern – it is the leader that poses as a threat." With each spoken words, the crystal thickened in mass as the thunders flashed brightly.

"You've received your answer." Kaede turned back slightly to Kagome with heavy lids. "Now off to class."

"But I…"

"_Now_," Kikyou hissed, the ball flashing even brighter as her anger rose. "And don't think you're off the hook with your recklessness."

"But _moooom_ –"

"You are dismissed chile,"

Kagome rolled her eyes, grumbling as she snatched up her book bag and headed to the door, all the while looking back at the crystal with narrowed orbs.

Crimson flew swiftly towards Kagome, hiding herself in her mass of hair. "I'm going too," Turning a teasing eye on Gray, she leered. "Something _you_ can't do."


	35. August 5

_**Title: Losing Time**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: Cape Fear – August- #5**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Admin's Genre- Fantasy/Fairytale**_

_**Universe: A/U**_

_**Word Count: 698**_

_**Summary: Time slips away as the fear cloak becomes thicker.**_

_**Warnings: None.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in disgust at a group of girls who ogled at his passing form openly. He couldn't believe how some girls portrayed themselves nowadays, and the fact that he had to spend an enormous amount of time in their presence until his job was done. The fact that it was his big insightful thoughts that got him into this predicament was what irked him.

He could still see the delightful look of his father as he rushed off to make some calls, simply to ensure his son's enrollment in Shikon High Boarding School.

Since it didn't take a genius to tell that the girl was young, probably close to his age, he had no reason to hide it – especially seeing that he noticed it by the way she spoke, knowing that it revealed a little of her youngness since they don't exactly age like normal humans.

But how the hell was he to know that his father would think up the idea of her possibly attending school? How the hell was he to _know_ that his father would push him to enroll and investigate, knowing full well that he could care less about classroom and learning. What the classrooms held could be of no use for him. His father was his teacher and the world was his classroom!

"Yet I'm stuck in this dump hole." He spat under his breath, turning a corner sharply and bumping roughly into a body.

"Ouch," The voice grouched, catching her balance before she fell. "Watch where you're going asshole." She spat, rubbing her bruised chest slightly.

Inuyasha watched her up and down slowly, amazed that this little pixie girl had the balls to call him such a name. He smirked lightly when she finally looked at him, her furrowed brows relaxing when she focused on him, her mouth falling open in shock.

Without saying anything, Inuyasha brushed passed her, pushing her off balance slightly and heading towards the office to obtain his class schedule.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kagome stood rooted in place, not even noting the daring jab in her side she received in response to _Yasha's_ action. With her hands covering her ajar mouth, she slumped against the wall in shock and a slight tremor of fear covering her like a cloak.

"What's the matter?"

Waiting until the halls weren't so full, and that no one was close to her, Kagome looked down in the direction of her bag before whispering her response. "It's the leader's son – He's _here_!" She hissed, looking behind her to take note of his book bag and him heading towards the office. "I think… I think he's enrolling!"

Crimson flew out of the bag almost instantly, but Kagome grabbed her by the leg and pushed her back in her bag. "Discreetness Crim!"

Whining at being deny freedom from the bag, Crimson poked around the bag with a tantrum. "What do you think it means?"

"What else would it mean Crim?" Kagome replied instantaneously. "He's obviously hunting with discretion in mind!"

"That means…"

"I know; as long as I stay low, he won't find me."

Crimson snorted in opposition. "Good luck with that."

Walking briskly to her classroom, Kagome slapped her bag, smiling with pleasure when Crimson yelped in pain. She was thankful that they saw her in her transformations – never in her human form and hopefully that would be enough to cloud his judgment and her identity.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Time is not in our favor," Kikyou echoed softly.

"Has he come across those in the east?"

"As well as the west, and the south," Kikyou added, followed closely by a sigh. "I don't understand why he's so adamant after so many years of silence. I know we've always had our feud but now… Now…"

"He's pent up on simply elimination; I know," Kaede sunk sullenly on the bed. "I just pray Kagome keeps focus and get the job done."

"Not exactly, for it seems he's in search of something…"

"So he simply annihilates when it doesn't go in his favor?" Gray flutters about the ball angrily. "Outrageous!"

"Kagome must hurry in her success,"

"Before it's too late," Kikyou echoed in whisper, then the ball faded black.

Kaede sighed.


	36. August 6

_**Title: Inquisitive New Kid.**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: Interview With A Vampire – August- #6**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Admin's Genre- Fantasy/Fairytale**_

_**Universe: A/U**_

_**Word Count: 699**_

_**Summary: Inuyasha questions Kagome brazenly.**_

_**Warnings: None.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

A brown haired girl flopped down next to Kagome in the dining hall, tray in one hand and books in another. "This is insane," She said, throwing down her books beside her tray on the table. "Could you believe the uproar that new kid brought to our school?"

Shrugging, Kagome kept sneaking fries from her tray and stuffing them in her bag to feed her gluttonous Crimson. "Thank goodness he's a senior," Grinning at Sango, she shoved a couple of fries in her mouth. "Only a couple more months before he's gone right?"

"Then back to boring ass guys that aren't so easy on the eyes for us," Sango sighed. "For two whole years!" She moaned.

"Oh come on," Kagome giggled at her friend's dismay. "It's not that bad – besides, you have a boyfriend!"

As if they had called upon Satan himself, Miroku came up to them, and Kagome shrunk in her seat when she realize Inuyasha followed closely behind, a scowl setting his features in stone. Her gaze flickered to his lips and she was instantly reminded of her desperation back in the cave.

"You're turning red," Crimson whispered, her voice filling with shock.

Fisting her bag with a cough to cover up Crimson's painful grunt, Kagome smiled up at the peculiar look Inuyasha bestowed upon her.

Miroku eased down beside Sango, kissing her softly on the lips before throwing an arm around her.

They exchanged pleasantries after an introduction while Kagome felt herself shrinking even more in her seat. She tried her hardest not to quiver in his presence but feeling his intense gaze upon her, she couldn't help but feel like the sun was crisping her.

"Do I know you?"

Ignoring his query and praying that he was asking Sango and not her, Kagome continued munching on her flimsy fries.

"Is she stupid or something?"

"I am _not_ stupid you asshole!" She shouted instantly, looking up to a smirking Inuyasha before cursing under her breath. The last thing she needed was to fall for his hateful words with such ease.

"So she speaks," He leaned over the desk, his gaze looking her over intently. "I asked if I know you."

"May _I_ ask if I care whether you know me or not?"

Rolling his eyes at her, he scratched at his nose while glaring hotly at her. "No you may not," He sneered at her when she reeled back as if slapped. "You look familiar."

"So do you," Kagome smiled sweetly, snatching up her bag and bidding her goodbye to Sango and Miroku. "I had no idea Shikon High allowed jackasses at this school," With that she turned from him and rushed away quickly.

Inuyasha sat in shock, never before having a girl speak to him like that in his life. He quickly got up without thinking, rushing towards Kagome with long calculated strides before he grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. "You've got balls – I'll give you that much."

"And you probably don't want yours." With that said, she fisted him in the groin, noticing how he barely keel over, though the veins in his neck protruded openly. It was all a reminder of who and what he was. She couldn't believe she allowed herself to lose sight of that small fact for even a second.

"Have you ever been out in Feudal Forest?" He drew his lips close to her ear as he spoke. "For some reason you remind me of someone."

Kagome swallowed thickly, pushing him away with a force she knew didn't fly by him. With his powers there was no way a measly human could budge him and his intense gaze told her he was calculating her even now. "Ouch," She feebly stated, holding her hand for effects. "What are you a bolder?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Neither did you officer," Faking a smile, she spun from him, her hair slapping him in the face.

Inuyasha found himself closing his eyes from the succulent smell before grabbing her once more. His violet gaze clashed with her cerulean spheres, trying to find something that would ease his queries.

Dropping her arms, he walked off suddenly. "I was mistaken."


	37. August 7

_**bTitle: Mingling With The Enemy**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: The Clockwork Orange – August- #7**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Admin's Genre- Fantasy/Fairytale**_

_**Universe: A/U**_

_**Word Count: 700**_

_**Summary: Being partners can bring forth an unexpected outcome.**_

_**Warnings: None.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

This past couple of weeks couldn't have been any closer than Hell itself. As Kagome strummed her fingers irately on the lunch table with Inuyasha beside her, she couldn't help but feel her anger fully over powering her fear.

As it was, at first she was really mindful that he may have noticed her, but his flippant dismissal of her every time they crossed paths – which she might add, was _quite often _– proved to be in her favor each time. Now with her identity safe, Kagome was at ease, and could easily keep an eye on him in the shadows and in light during the day, since they were kind of stuck together.

"I've never met anyone so block headed in my life," Inuyasha started, scribbling harshly in a notebook as he broke down an equation for his math partner.

"Have you _met_ yourself?" Kagome snorted, resting her chin in her free palm while she gave him a sideway glower.

Ignoring her, Inuyasha continued on to the next equation, both annoyed and impressed with the spit fire next to him. As much as he hated this kind of personality, he couldn't help but commend her for her bravery to stand up to him. But overall, her brazenness was what irked him as well. She made his inside boil in ways he thought weren't possible.

It was a fresh feeling that slightly confused him.

"Are you an orphan?" Kagome questioned, noticing that during the last two school's meeting, no one showed up for him.

"Parents are on the move."

"Mines too," She lied, easing over to see how far he'd reached. "The second one is wrong," She noted with a snort, "Idiot."

"You're the idiot," He pushed the text book towards her, where she begrudgingly looked at the back for the answer. "I'm positive when it comes to whatever I do." With a cocky grin, he tapped the pencil against a timer before them.

"Don't touch my orange," She hissed, pulling the object from beneath his pencil with a scowl. "You only got it right because you snuck a peak,"

"Yea right," He scoffed. "…Because everyone has the same mentality as _Ka-go-me._"

"If _anyone_ had my mentality then the world will be epic."

A snort hushed down her gloat. "Yea, epically _stupid_."

"Says the asshole with the girly do." She flicked his braided hair with her fingers. Kagome caught some girls looking over at her snidely and rolled her eyes at them with a snort. "Wow, are those bus-kite _really _giving me the evil eyes just because I speaketh with an asshole?"

Inuyasha shrugged, flicking his gaze over at some girls with a grimace in place. He supposed that the reason he hanged with this girl unconsciously was because she didn't ogle him like every other female in this Godforsaken school. _'That and she is actually cute'_ He silently admitted, though he dismissed it instantly.

"Their drools are disgusting me." Kagome cut her eyes at them. Even though Inuyasha was hot, and she was _forced_ to always be in his presence that gave those idiots no right to watch her like the next dead thing.

"Is that all?" He eased closer to her, a sadistic gleam in his violet orbs.

"Oh my…" Kagome eased away from him in confusion. "The past couple of weeks didn't hint one bit of the hatred I hold for you?"

Shrugging Inuyasha pushed his notebook to her. "Then prove to me that you're actually learning and not just vying for my attention and company."

Snatching his pencil from him, she gaped at the complicated equation before her. "We haven't even done this in class yet!" Before she could argue even more, Inuyasha snatched up the orange from her, winding it up with the small iron at the back. "I'll time you as well, just to make sure," He placed it before her.

"Make sure _what_?!"

Pointing silently at the orange, Inuyasha tapped the equation with his finger. "Time's winding down little one."

"I'm _not_ little!" Kagome growled with a pout.

She missed the endearing smile kissing Inuyasha's lips as she rushed to prove him wrong, even though the thought of what he said fluttered her heart.


	38. August 8

_**Title: Unspoken Desires.**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: Silence Of The Lamb – August- #8**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Admin's Genre- Fantasy/Fairytale**_

_**Universe: A/U**_

_**Word Count: 694**_

_**Summary: Cover ups are the only thing that gets them what they want.**_

_**Warnings: None.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

The only noise being made was the shuffling and clanking of weapons as Inutaisho barked orders at his comrades under the moonlight's gaze. He turned his attention to his son who just got him, curious to see a slight smile touching his lips but didn't question it.

"I caught a trail on my way back in today," Inutaisho strapped on some daggers at his side blindly while still shouting orders on and off. "We're off to check it out before it runs cold." When he noticed his son hadn't made any move to gear up, Inutaisho pinned him with a blank stare.

"Not tonight dad," Dropping his bag on the dirty floor Inuyasha made his way towards the adjourning room. "I have…" Shifting his gaze to and from his father's doubtful gaze, he rubbed the back of his neck hesitantly. "There's this girl…"

"Nonsense!" His father quickly crushed, turning his back on him to argue with one of his men's stupidity. "Girls can wait," He gave him a sidelong glance. "Mediocre things such as girls aren't as important as what we do son," Walking towards Inuyasha he slapped him on the shoulder, a cold smile aimed at him in warmth. "You have eternity to find the one – and I'm sure some _human girl_ is far from the one."

Backing away, Inuyasha continued onwards. "I'm doing my job," He cut his father a dark look just as he reached the door. "It's all I'm ever doing, even if you think I'm just fooling around with some _human girl_."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Gray skimmed the air quietly, darting back and forth between Kagome and Crimson, her nosiness as visible as a sore foot. She noticed the way Kagome hummed happily, and the way she seemed to bounce with every step she took while looking carefully through her clothes.

"Kagome's up to something Kaede!"

Crimson rolled her red spheres. "Something you need to learn to do," She mumbled, folding her arms annoyingly. "If only you'll take your nosiness elsewhere."

Gray ignored her, sticking out her tongue at Kagome's boiling posture.

"I'm just visiting a friend," Kagome revealed before Kaede could say anything. "I've been doing my homework and I think tonight I can actually get the job done so we can finally go home."

"She's lying," Gray sang, and Kagome wanted nothing more than to wrap a thread around her little neck.

"I'm _not!_" Kagome screamed, moving to the dressing table to do her hair and make-up. "I'm seriously going to come home with good news."

"What be the plan?"

Kagome groaned at the sound of her mother's voice.

"I'm going over at Inuyasha's place – he has a pool," She gushed the last part, but coughed dramatically when Crimson shook her head in the negative swiftly. "Uh… I mean – his dad is always home, I mean even though he told me he travel a lot, which isn't exactly a lie since he's been hunting a lot lately," When Kaede was about to interject, Kagome rushed on. "_Not_ that I know specifically because then that would mean I've been going out in the Feudal Forest lately –…"

"Which she's not!" Crimson spoke up, the same time Kagome cried out her own denial.

"You can just smell the lie floating off of them," Gray spoke, her voice a singsong irritation.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be going in their lair," The crystal ball thundered, followed closely by Kagome's grunt of disapproval.

"They don't even know who I am!" Kagome argued, her hands making quick work of her hair, so that Crimson can hide in it and be as comfortable as possible. "I promise I won't make a move unless I'm guaranteed one hundred percent success."

"She's still hiding something…" Gray finalized.

Crimson screamed in annoyance. "Can't someone throw away the broken record?"

"Behave ye selves." Kaede hissed, her gaze still stuck on Kagome. "Is that all my chile?"

"Duh," Kagome rolled her eyes, looking at Kagome and the crystal ball dryly. "What more else will there be?"

Silence enunciated their apprehension as Kagome continued dressing, all the while Crimson and Gray battling with their eyes in hatred.


	39. August 9

_**Title: Declaration of Desires.**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: Lady In The Water– August- #9**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Admin's Genre- Fantasy/Fairytale**_

_**Universe: A/U**_

_**Word Count: 700**_

_**Summary: Feelings spiral out of control, followed closely by the unexpected.**_

_**Warnings: None.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kagome's giggled erupted suddenly before bursting into a glass-shattering laughter at Inuyasha and his ridiculous notion of a joke. Even though she found herself laughing at everything he said like a love struck teen.

With her scrutiny glazed over with happiness as she looked at the slight smirk on Inuyasha's lips, she couldn't help but admit to the fact silently that she liked him and she knew that by all things natural was nothing short of blasphemy.

"I knew you were gonna laugh," He chuckled while he handed her a canned soda before easing down in the pool beside her. "It's like I know you – You remind me of a girl I once met," With a soft peculiar look bestowed upon her, Inuyasha coughed slightly when embarrassment took him over. "It's weird, yet… I don't mind."

Inuyasha couldn't quite put a finger on it, but every time he was around her, he felt like he was in the presence of the girl from the cave. The fact that he kept associating himself with Kagome told him that deep down he wanted to meet that girl once more, to be close to her in any way possible. As he gave Kagome a sideway glance, he could catch little resemblance but not enough to verify that she is the girl from the river.

People and people did look alike after all, and maybe him not ever finding her – _which he hoped, if only to guarantee the safety of her life _– was a sign from somewhere. It just wasn't meant to be.

"I know exactly what you mean," Her soft whisper made him pause, the tone of her voice sounding very familiar.

"You do not," He breathed, unconsciously drawing closer to her. "Remember I'm the asshole you hate," Flashing a teasing smile, he was surprised that she didn't retort as he noticed her cheeks dusted with the cutest blush he'd ever seen.

Without thinking, Inuyasha swept her into his arms, pressing his lips to hers into a kiss that sent sparks flying about them. He groaned deep in his throat when he heard her moan of approval, followed closely by her arms wounding around his waist, drawing him even closer to her pixie form.

The kiss turned heated within a matter of seconds, and the sound of their labored breathing was proof of their reluctance to even part for a second, too caught up in the exquisite taste and feel of each other.

Kagome didn't know what this feeling deep within her was, didn't understand why her inside was burning up into the pleasurable sensation. All she knew was that she loved it, and she didn't want it to end. Groaning with a deep sense of awakening desire, she ignored the irate Crimson buzzing around in her head.

If she was more aware of her faerie friend, rather than the boy before her, she would have noticed the warning buzzing that was Crim, rather than to view it as her simply being intrusive. If she was more cautious, then she would have realized her hair bleeding a silken white; she would have definitely realized her nails becoming longer and sharper.

And if not for the look of shock over Inuyasha's visage after they broke the kiss, also due to her now silver gaze, then she would have thought everything was in order and well hidden. She would have definitely felt empowered knowing that she had complete control over her fluctuating emotions.

But she did not. Not when it involved a guy like Inuyasha himself.

"It's you," He whispered, his voice filled with wonder and amazement. Raising a hesitant hand to gingerly skim her face, Kagome wasn't blind to the relief in his gaze.

"I…I…"

"I knew I felt something when I first bumped into you," He admitted, a slight smile on his lips. "I wasn't sure but I kept getting this sensation when I was near you." Inuyasha moved closer to her, their bodies completely touching. "I knew it was you."

"Inuyasha…"

Shaking his head to negate her worry he smiled. "I won't hurt you."

"A lie to soothe the kill!"

Looking around, Inuyasha cursed when his father and comrades bombarded their backyard.


	40. August 10

_**Title: Declaration of War.**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: The Howling– August- #10**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Admin's Genre- Fantasy/Fairytale**_

_**Universe: A/U**_

_**Word Count: 694**_

_**Summary: Last minute resort**_

_**Warnings: None.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kagome shrunk back as much as possible when Inuyasha's people came bombarding in. She couldn't believe she allowed her guard to fall, knowing she was still in the territory of the _enemy._

"Move aside son!" Inutaisho barked, pulling out his two guns from the straps against his legs, a gleeful shine brightening his orbs as men moved around the pool.

When Inutaisho ignored his son's frantic protestation as he moved more in front of the creature, blocking his view of a clear shot, Inutaisho found himself swiftly moving to the right, aiming at her in one breath and taking his shot. The loud bang echoed in the quiet vicinity, a deafening reminder of who they are.

His shot grazed her shoulder and with a scream Kagome disappeared in the deep end of the pool, blending in with the element.

"Get out," He shouted to his son, but when he refused to move, that odd look of horror on his visage, Inutaisho blurred closer, grabbing Inuyasha and literally thew him from the pool where he landed painfully on his back near the forest's opening.

With his removal, the pool was forced to swallow hundreds of ammunition rounds.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kagome felt her body blending in more with the water, providing her with a sort of bullet proof as she weaved herself through the deep pool, careful not to come up too close as not to allow her powers to decrease.

"_How could you do that?!"_

_Not now Crim!_ Kagome silently barked, tears rushing to her eyes as she tried to formulate a plan of escape. She couldn't believe how foolish she was, to even allow Inuyasha to kiss her. But the fact that she kissed him back – and _liked_ it, made her feel worse that these heinous hunters.

_Mom would kill me if I ever make it out alive._

"_You're hurt pretty badly."_

Kagome didn't have to overlook her body to know she was seriously injured as she settled in a blind corner, her wild silver gaze watching blankly at the disturbance in the water from the rounds of ammo. She vaguely saw Inuyasha on the ground, kneeling as his features became wild, as if the thought of her being hurt meant something.

_Stop it,_ She moaned, knowing that she needed to take her mind off of every and anything Inuyasha. He was not worth it – even if he did like her – they were just not meant to be.

Her gaze shifted to Inuyasha's father, and the look of utter rapture on his visage made her feel sick in her stomach. Why were people like him even in this world?

"_You have to hurry up Kags,"_

Sighing Kagome nodded once, inhaling deeply as she pressed her feet flat to the bottom of the pool, her foot bended at the knees.

_Ready Crim?_

"_No… But I have no choice."_

Without thinking any more than necessary, Kagome pushed off, her body springing from the pool, bringing a large amount of water to spray about her. With a piercing scream, her body began to glow a bright blinding white as her body arched backwards like a perfect bow.

Crimson was a few feet about her head, her little body glowing a bright red swirling herself around Kagome's white glow in a jagged circle from head to toe before rushing back up and repeating the process until the whiteness illuminated the red glow.

Kagome heard Inuyasha plea to leave them be, followed closely by his father's curse and heavy footsteps.

"Don't let it escape or you're all dead!"

A dark whip lashed out across her, and Kagome grunted in pain before shaking it off and resuming her scream that was now turning into a piercing shrill.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Inuyasha felt the ground shaking beneath him, saw the way the sky darkened, turning an angry shade of grey above Kagome and he instantly knew what Kagome was doing; amazed at the power she exhibited.

The meter of his awe-radar for her shattered in that moment, and right then and there he didn't care if his life was about to end.

Not when she was performing the most sacred power of her kind: The Howling.


	41. August 11

_**Title: Revelations**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: The Woman In Black– August- #11**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Admin's Genre- Fantasy/Fairytale**_

_**Universe: A/U**_

_**Word Count: 700**_

_**Summary: With the help finally there, Kagome still refuses to neglect her task at hand.**_

_**Warnings: None.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Everything was in chaos.

A battle had formed, thanks to Kagome's Howling that called her people to help her. Never before where there so many Howlers in one area and knowing that they were right under their noses made everyone aware of just how ignorant they are at the notion of capturing such magnificent creatures.

Each and everyone one of the Howlers were transformed into some version of an animal, far more menacing and deadlier than the original.

One female in particular, jumped down from a large tree, her forest green gaze hard as ice as she back flipped continuously towards one of the Whisperers holding a knife towards a blue eyes male in a furry form.

"Emerald!" She screamed, and her green faerie appeared instantly before her, glowing brightly atop the female. It was as if she had frozen in midair when light sparkling light littered from above and when she landed she had grew large wings, and her feet were that of a bird's leg with elongated talons. A sinister cry escaped her throat, revealing a face that looked to have a beak for the lips with beady orbs.

In on swift movement, she dug her talons into the man's shoulders, yapping in delight when he cried out in pain before flying up high in the sky in a blur. After a few minutes, blood and body pieces littered the vicinity uncaringly.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Inuyasha found that his shock at what was transpiring around him paralyzed him from movement. The orders being shouted in his direction fell on deaf ears as his focus was upon the floating beauty in a red and white glowing orb above the pool that was now filled with blood and dead bodies.

He was so captivated by the destruction before him, so drawn to the bright light that was so close yet so far from him that he didn't even dare move; couldn't even if he wanted to. And deep down he knew that that was the last thing he could think to do – not when he knew what his father expected of him.

The orb started to fade slowly, but when one of Inuyasha's people tried their luck in harming it, it would suddenly crackle and spark, sending a stream of energy towards them and shocking them momentarily – but not enough to kill them.

Inuyasha also noticed his father had call in more people, but as quickly as they come, others were dying so the not much change in numbers for either side was noticeable.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha whispered, walking blindly in the direction of the pool when the shinning orb began dwindling as it descended from above.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"_Kagome!" The angry voice hissed her name in disappointment at the female lying atop the water in a small ball. "Do you have any idea what you've done?!"_

_Walking idly towards the girl was a woman dressed in a dark silky cloak, her dark hair cascading down her back to tease at the water with every movement._

"_I'm so sorry," Kagome whimpered. "I got injured and I knew I wouldn't make it out alive…"_

"_You could have come home!"_

_Kagome hugged her knees to her chest, shaking her head in the negative. "I couldn't fail…" She mumbled, shying away from the woman's disapproving scowl. "I couldn't return a failure – not when my whole race depended on my success."_

"_Did your whole race depend on falling for that boy?" The woman's hiss made her jump from the proximity. "What about –…"_

"_I never liked him mother!" Kagome barked, pushing her form into a sitting position, "You knew that… You knew!"_

_Stepping back as if slapped, Kikyou hugged her dark form closer. "So I suppose fooling around with the enemy…" Shaking her head with a sound of disgust she pinned Kagome with a glare. "__**Falling**__ for him was what I should have known?"_

"_It's not like that mom," Kagome groaned, tears trickling down her face. "It just happened."_

"_You coming home is what just happened."_

_Kagome looked on in horror as her mother's blackness began to glow, her eyes shining with intent. Walking purposefully towards Kagome, Kikyou cursed angrily when her daughter smirked triumphantly before disappearing._


	42. August 12

_**Title: Abyss Of Slumber**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: Sleeping Beauty– August- #12**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Admin's Genre- Fantasy/Fairytale**_

_**Universe: A/U**_

_**Word Count: 688**_

_**Summary: Kaede rushes to perform the duty that was bestowed upon her.**_

_**Warnings: None.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kaede rushed through the dorms as calm as possible, her faerie buzzing around in her dark cloak with anger. A soft zapping noise occurred every few seconds, indicating the soft shouts of disapproval from Gray.

"Why the hell would she do such a thing?!"

Kaede ignored in familiar in favor of reaching the site on time. Before she left the dorm room, Kaede was being bombarded with Kikyou's rant as she tried to be both a mother and a leader all at the same time. Not only did Kagome choose to do the forbidden enchantment, she also placed herself in danger – a danger she should have taken into consideration – especially before she went off mingling with the enemy!

"Uncalled for!" Gray's voice zapped in, pushing out of the cloak when they reached the forest. "I told you she was up to something," She huffed, her grey orbs spilling with anger. "Now she's in a state of immobility _surrounded_ by those damn Whisperers!"

Kaede rolled her eyes as they keenly looked at the tracks that came from all angles but led to one direction. The faint scent surrounded them was not only that of Mother Nature but also the aroma of their kind, and she felt a sense of peace that could lull her into the tender warmth of restlessness.

"Kagome will be alright," She whispered faintly, her hope pushing her forward in the direction of.

Snorting, Gray fluttered a couple feet ahead of Kaede before circling back around to face her with a dark scowl. "Only a miracle can guarantee that. Kagome is reckless and too flamboyant!" Huffing with obvious distain, she clasped her hands behind her. "I told Lady Kikyou that she should have sent her cousin Eriko, but _nooo_, she just had to insist on _testing Kagome's reliability for our continuality and bright future." _

"Silence Gray!" Kaede barked, clearly annoyed at her familiar's brazen outburst. "It is not your place to dip into the well of mistrust when it comes to our Lady!" Flicking Gray out of her way, which caused a defiant growl, Kaede walked on more briskly. "I am here to ensure Kagome's success – and my being is will be her miracle of safety!"

Narrowing her eyes angrily, Gray lagged behind to grumble her objection before reluctantly following her master's lead.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Inuyasha watched on in amazement as each attempt to get at Kagome from his people were halted by either her static shocks or her own people; protecting her even though they hadn't a clue as to who she was.

Turning his gaze to his father, he couldn't help but feel disgusted yet torn at the gleeful look gracing his features as he did away with the little buzzing devils as well as their masters. Even with them being injured, since his father didn't want those dead… not so soon anyways, the thought of just inflicting some sort of pain on him was enough to fill him with undeniable pleasure.

Inuyasha remembered a time when he was once like that, though never one to show his excitement or act erratically, he always believed in getting the job done and all his life, capturing and taking the Howlers powers was all he knew and lived for…until now.

Kagome still form haunted him, and if he looked closer he could have sworn he saw the curving of her lips upwards in a secretive smile and he found himself smiling as well, wishing she could share her secret with him.

"Chile!"

Inuyasha's head snapped in the direction of ancient sounding voice in time to see her rushing through the clearing that was formed by their comrades as if it was all choreographed.

"She's close to the last stage of The Abyss of Slumber!" He heard a soft voice groaned with annoyance, as if she wanted to kill Kagome for making such a bad decision. And from the looks of it, The Howling was probably a dangerous thing.

The middle aged woman didn't say anything as she fell to her knees before Kagome, her touch instantly diminishing the glow.

"I'm not late," She sighed in relief.


	43. August 13

_**Title: Confliction Within**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: Stardust– August- #13**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Admin's Genre- Fantasy/Fairytale**_

_**Universe: A/U**_

_**Word Count: 694**_

_**Summary: Anger consumes one and makes them do unthinkable things.**_

_**Warnings: None.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kaede sighed once again, a beat of sweat trickling down the side of her face as Gray fluttered around her, the look on her face turning her features into an ugly scowl.

Gray stayed silent as Kaede chanted softly, her lids falling close while her palms hovered over Kagome. The chanting picked up in speed, causing a slight glow to cast a shimmery veil over Kagome.

Looking more closely, little specks of dust of all colors and shade danced towards the veil, making it even shiner and more tangible looking as Kaede's voice increased in volume – her form shaking slightly as if she was experiencing tremors of electrocution.

Turning to a silent Gray, her form was also glowing, and little grey dust drifting off of her in waves towards Kagome, and all about the vicinity, the other faeries were experiencing the same thing, their form in a state of stature as the chanting continued.

Even when the Whisperers tried to inflict harm on the little ones, their attacks were negated by a forceful shield, sending them staggering backwards and unprepared for the blows received from the Howlers. The only person who wasn't affected aside from Inuyasha was his father, whose peculiar gaze was stuck on Kagome in the far distance.

Kagome's hair bled a dark crimson as it lengthened past her petite form, sweeping below her feet. The bathing suit she had one disappeared and was replaced by a shimmering shield that gave off a look like diamonds – shimmering at all angles in the light. In addition her nails became longer and pointed while a tooth peeked out from her closed mouth.

Not being able to decipher any more transformation, as the specks of dust increased and cloaked her, Inuyasha's father cursed under his breath as he eased around the chaos before him.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Inuyasha jumped in the path of his father without much thought, his intense gaze pinning his father in place.

"What are you doing?"

Inuyasha didn't answer right away, for he himself was still fighting with what his heart was telling him to do along with what he was known to do.

"Get out of my way son," His voice held conviction and a threatening tone as he took a closer step to his son. Inutaisho narrowed his eyes, gripping his curved knife as if prepared to undo his son if the need arises.

"You can't harm her dad," Inuyasha whispered, his gaze glued to the sword in his dad's grip. If he said the action didn't shock him – hurt him even then he was lying.

"I can't?" Humor laced his sneer. "Or is it that you _wouldn't_ let me?"

"She's… She's an exception alright?"

Running his fingers through his unruly hair, Inuyasha sighed. He didn't care about anyone else and that maybe selfish, sick even but it was the truth… All Inuyasha wanted to ensure was Kagome's safety, and if her race died out in the process and she hated him for that…Then he'd just have to live with it.

"Move,"

"I can't do that dad." Shifting his gaze behind him when a soft howling caught up in the wind, Inuyasha cursed his carelessness when he felt his dad grab at him, hauling him towards his much larger frame and to his eye level.

"You're a real disappointment," Turning the blunt end of the knife in Inuyasha's direction, Inutaisho used his fist to land a harsh blow to Inuyasha's stomach, his sneer taking on a satisfying smirk when Inuyasha coughed up blood.

The pain almost sent Inuyasha into a stage of unconsciousness but he held on, gripping his dad's shoulders and it as leverage to knee his dad in the groin, falling sluggishly on his legs when his dad released him. Without pausing, Inuyasha moved to fist his father in the face, but his hand was stop, a deafening crunch indicating the tight hold his father had on him.

Sinking in pain to the floor, Inuyasha's father's eyes bled black with anger as he flipped the knife, pushing it forward at Inuyasha's side. "Disappointment," He spat once more, pulling the knife out and wiping the bloodied blade on Inuyasha's bare shoulders.


	44. August 14

_**Title: No More Delaying**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: Edward Scissorshand– August- #14**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Admin's Genre- Fantasy/Fairytale**_

_**Universe: A/U**_

_**Word Count: 687**_

_**Summary: Success has finally been obtained.**_

_**Warnings: None.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

With chaos came undeniable noises filtering around the vicinity like a busy fish market. For some reason unknown, Kagome heard the cry of one distinct voice which caused her form to vanish and negating her mother's need to take her home.

Lids lifted to reveal silver orbs with crimson specs, a sign that Crimson and her had bonded through the successful Howling – thanks to the chanting woman before her.

Kagome turned her face to the side, coming in contact with the sight of Inuyasha's father rushing towards her, and before she could comprehend what had happened – Kaede's form fell heaving against hers and she cried out in pain, specks of dust drifting from within her – taking with her the Kaede's essence.

"_No!_" Gray cry, her stature form broken with her master's death as well as every other faerie. But where the other's simply fought on, Gray's form grew paler if possible, and she rushed towards Kaede, her wings barely fluttering in her now weekend state.

Kagome felt the blood seeping out on her, and she felt disgusted and angered all at once. Her eyes looked up at Inutaisho, his smug look showing the lack of remorse held for what he'd just done and her anger only boiled that much more.

Looking at the little creature, Kagome's heart went out to her. As much as they didn't see eye to eye, or the fact that they barely got along, Kagome wouldn't wish this on anyone. She felt her eyes clouding with tears as Gray continued to sob, gripping the collar of Kaeade's shirt while she flickered in and out of existence.

A master can live without her faerie, but for a faerie to live without one's master? It was impossible and knowing that Gray had but a few seconds before she finally burst into nothing, Kagome found that all she could do was turn her head, giving Gray the privacy she needed before she was gone.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Inutaisho licked the tip of his blood stained knife, leaning forward to pluck the grey faerie from Kaede's dead form. He smirked darkly, his hand tightening around her. "Why delay?"

With tearful eyes and her form shaking with uncontrolled crying Gray looked hotly at Inutaisho. "You're going to die," She declared, hiccupping as she faded even more. "Why the hell would _you_ delay your pathetic demise?"

The smile fell from his lips and before Gray can add insult, he squashed her, her dust fluttering towards Kaede as she too combusted into sparkling dust before drifting upwards into nature.

Inutaisho growled, but before he could do much more, steel like legs kicked him under the chin, snapping his head backwards with a crunch. He cursed before pinning Kagome with a hard stare, rushing her and gripping her in a lock as they tumbled on the ground. Not waiting any time, he threw punches at her in a blur all the while hissing disgusting things he wished to do with her before acquiring her powers.

Kagome's form was frozen beneath Inutaisho, the red in her eyes glowing angrily. "You're a monster." She cried, tears trickling down her face. She cried for her people, cried for Inuyasha – but most of all she cried for the woman who raised her, the woman who taught her all she knew and protected her to the very end. She cried for Kaede and guilt formed with her anger for her lack of reflexing.

"We're all monsters little one," He chuckled, the blade now placed at Kagome's neck. "I just choose to embrace it," Leering down at her, he pressed the blade more to her neck, but Kagome didn't flinched.

Kagome said nothing more, closing her eyes slowly as if on the verge of slumber. Her hands flexed and the action echoed in the night loudly as if someone was scraping two knives together.

"This is for my people," She whispered, and her nails buried themselves in his chest so fast he didn't even have time to react. When she twisted them harshly, her eyes flashing angrily at him she hissed. "And for your _son._"

He choked up blood, his black eyes opened wide in surprise before exhaling his last breath.


	45. August 15

_**Title: One Last Chance**_

_**Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet #: Somewhere In Time– August- #15**_

_**Author: kagome313**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Admin's Genre- Fantasy/Fairytale**_

_**Universe: A/U**_

_**Word Count: 695**_

_**Summary: Everything is revealed – and once more a chance is taken.**_

_**Warnings: None.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

It was over before she even realized it and looking around the now emptied surroundings – she sighed sullenly. Noticing that the place now had leaves growing everywhere and that the pool was now emptied – looking like it wasn't filled or taken care of in a very long time – her sigh increased and resounded in the quiet vicinity.

Kagome couldn't say much, too in awe at her surroundings. Sighing once more, as if she was programmed to do just that every so often, Kagome looked up in time to see a familiar face gazing at her – his eyes as cold as the winter, and face as hard as stone, set in an angry yet expressionless expression.

_Inuyasha._

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

With now short hair to his shoulders, framing his face in an uneven and untamed manner, Inuyasha's only attire was a long cargo pants, leaving his top bare and revealing the scar that was inflicted upon him so long ago yet felt like yesterday.

The only indication of emotion that escaped was from his eyes. His eyes roamed over the woman he'd been searching for all these years, intent on not resting until he found her ever since she disappeared on him. If he said he forgot about her, he would be lying. Many nights went without sleep as images of her invaded him, and even though he knew her for a couple of weeks – the feeling he had for her was real.

And intent on finding her no matter what, he embarked upon a journey, taking those who survived with him to hunt for her kind without rest. He'd become ruthless – uncaring and angered when each lead ran cold. And to lessen his harsh work, he'd turned to capturing her kind, even though many thought him to kill.

But how could he kill when the woman he loved was just like them?

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kagome's shell shocked features diminished into tears as she rushed towards him without much thought, and when his kind prepared for battle, a sharp look behind him stalled them.

"I thought you died!" She cried, throwing herself in his embrace, ignoring the voice in her head laced with disapproval.

Inuyasha hugged her to his form, inhaling her familiar scent with rapture. "I thought I lost you," He breathed, burying his face in the croak of her neck. "God, I missed you."

"Kagome!" Her mother shouted over the dead silence as she morphed into existence. "Don't be so foolish!" She screamed, dragging Kagome from Inuyasha's grip. "Can't you see _he's_ the leader?!" Not one to be foolish, it didn't take her long to put everything together. "He's the one annihilating our kind!"

Turning disbelieving eyes upon Inuyasha, Kagome sputtered. "That's impossible – I succeeded!"

"And you have – but _nothing's _changed!"

She shook her head in disbelieve. "I…I killed Inutaisho," At her admittance she looked cautiously at Inuyasha. "It's impossible."

"No," Kikyou looked down sadly. "Going back in time…" Gulping she turned her gaze upon Kagome. "It's what caused our kind to…"

She didn't have to finish – Kagome knew what she spoke of. Turning to Inuyasha once more, she wished she could read his expression. What did he think of her taking out his father? Above all that, why did he turn into such a monster? "Why…"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I was searching for you."

"So you killed my people?!"

"I didn't."

She cursed at his short answers, noticing that after all these years he hadn't really changed.

"They are all safe," Turning to Kikyou, his eyes clashed with her to show he was telling the truth. "I promise you that much."

"Why should we believe you?!" Kikyou hissed; her hair whipping about her.

"Because," Turning to Kikyou he regarded her for a few seconds before turning back to Kagome. "My love for your daughter is real."

Kikyou scoffed, but remained silent.

Extending his hand, he waited for Kagome to take it. "One last time – please trust me and let me explain everything."

Torn between what her head was telling her, she remembered the day back in the river, and all the time spent with him. Inhaling deeply, Kagome took a chance.

She placed her hands in his.


End file.
